


SHORTCUT

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, episode rewrite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В серии "Желание" Корделия попала в альтернативную вселенную, где вампиры правят бал. Почему-то среди этих вампиров не оказалось Спайка. Ну как можно было не исправить это досадное упущение! И - о чудо! - в экстремальной ситуации отношения между Баффи, Ангелом и Спайком развивались в ускоренном темпе. За сутки они успели больше, чем за несколько лет в канонической версии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHORTCUT

Вместо эпиграфа:  
_Джек: Экстремальная ситуация - не лучшая основа для начала отношений между мужчиной и женщиной.  
Энни: Тогда давай попробуем секс._  
"Скорость" (автор диалогов - Джосс Уэдон)

Глава 1  
\--...Послушайте, мы должны немедленно найти Баффи! - воскликнула Корделия. - Она знает, что делать. Как ни прискорбно это признавать, без нее дела идут намного хуже, чем при ней!  
\-- Баффи? - удивленно спросил Ксандер. - Истребительница?  
\-- Нет, Баффи-собачка! - огрызнулась Корди. - О ком еще я могу говорить?  
\-- Ску-учно, - вздохнула вышедшая из тени Уиллоу и плотоядно улыбнулась. - Когда они кричат, гораздо веселее.  
Под изумленным взглядом Корделии Уиллоу обняла Ксандера и лизнула его в щеку.  
\-- Поиграем?  
У Корделии округлились глаза.  
\-- В какой бы сумасшедший мир я ни попала, вы все равно оказываетесь вместе?!  
\-- Luv, готов поспорить, что они не продержатся вместе и ста лет.  
Лицо мужчины, который вышел из-за угла, было скрыто в тени, но платиновые волосы и длинный кожаный плащ не оставляли ни малейшего сомнения в его личности.  
\-- Симпатичная прическа, - подмигнул он Корделии.  
\-- Спайк, - недовольно сказал Ксандер. - Зачем ты вернулся?  
Заметив его раздражение, Корделия - из принципа! - кокетливо улыбнулась. Помирать - так с музыкой.  
\-- Уиллоу и Ксандер - такие зануды, - пожаловалась она Спайку. - Сначала вместе ходили в детский сад, а теперь затянулись в черную кожу и считают себя крутыми.  
Спайк окинул ее оценивающим взором.  
\-- Корди – ты сногсшибательно выглядишь! Некоторым идет черная кожа, но ты у нас птичка яркая...  
Корделия автоматически стрельнула глазками и приняла позу фотомодели.  
\-- Тебе нравится? А то некоторые считают... ой!  
Спайк бесцеремонно сорвал с ее шеи кулон и засунул его в карман.  
\-- Дру любит такие безделушки...  
\-- Что тебе нужно в нашем городе, Спайк? - перебил Ксандер.  
\-- У меня дело к хозяину вашего зверинца.  
\-- Не смей насмехаться над Мастером, - угрожающе процедил Ксандер.  
\-- Разве это насмешка? Если бы я сказал, что он старый козел с отсохшими причиндалами, вы могли бы оскорбиться, несмотря на точность описания...  
Взвизгнули тормоза, рядом с ними остановился пикап, и из него выскочил Джайлз с огромным крестом в одной руке и арбалетом в другой.  
\-- Быстро в машину! - скомандовал он Корделии. Дважды повторять не пришлось: она бросилась в пикап, провожаемая сердитым шипением Уиллоу.  
\-- Нечем же людям заняться, - проворчал Ксандер. - Спасение идиоток должно быть делом рук самих идиоток.  
\-- В тебе нет настоящего азарта, Харрис, - вздохнул Спайк. - Неудивительно, что твоя подружка вечно скучает.  
Уиллоу хихикнула и обвила руки вокруг шеи Спайка.  
\-- Зато с тобой, красавчик, не скучно, - объявила она. - Я рада, что ты бросил свою чокнутую мисс Ясновидение.  
Спайк отшвырнул Уиллоу в объятия Ксандера.  
\-- Ее зовут Друзилла, - прорычал он. - И я ее не бросил - просто не стал привозить в этот ваш вонючий городишко, от которого ее тошнит! Вы проводите меня к Мастеру?  
Четверть часа спустя младший вампир клана Аурелиса небрежной походкой вошел в опочивальню патриарха семейства.  
\-- Дарла, ты как всегда цветешь и пахнешь, - обронил он при виде белокурой вампирши, возлежащей на огромной кровати в томной позе.  
\-- Кто его впустил? - недовольно осведомился Мастер. - Уиллоу, Ксандер - я же приказал вам не впускать посторонних, когда мы с Дарлой уединяемся здесь...  
\-- Я не посторонний! - возмущенно воскликнул Спайк. - Если ты иногда заглядываешь в генеалогическое древо клана Аурелиса, то наверняка мог заметить, что я - твой пра-пра-пра-правнук!  
\-- Ты хуже постороннего, Спайк, - процедил Мастер. - Если ты немедленно не уберешься отсюда, я брошу тебя в одну камеру с Ангелусом.  
\-- Что? Персик у тебя за решеткой? - расхохотался Спайк. - А в чем он провинился? Недостаточно хорошо усладил вашу общую подружку? Или наоборот - слишком хорошо ее...  
Закончить он не успел: Дарла одним прыжком подлетела к нему и с размаху врезала по физиономии. Спайк отлетел в угол, но смеяться не перестал.  
\-- Позволь мне окропить его святой водой! - попросила Дарла. - Во время прошлогоднего визита он распылил троих моих миньонов и едва не спалил наше жилище.  
\-- Но ведь не спалил же! - возразил Спайк, отряхиваясь. - И все-таки - за какие провинности Персик попал в темницу?  
Мастер картинно воздел руки.  
\-- Ангелус по-прежнему одержим душой. Мы не знаем, как его излечить.  
\-- Понятно, - кивнул Спайк. - Питается крысами и помогает неудачникам. Тяжелый случай. Кстати, насчет «излечить». В Саннидейле находится то, что поможет мне вылечить Друзиллу.  
Дарла презрительно усмехнулась.  
\-- В прошлом году ты говорил то же самое. И что из этого вышло? Ты испортил нам праздник Святого Виджиуса, устроил погром в "Бронзе", разломал несколько комфортабельных склепов, распылил этого щенка Помазанника, которого Мастер прочил себе в преемники... И не нашел никакого лекарства для Дру.  
\-- Я найду его. Обязательно! Я возил Друзиллу к лучшим ясновидящим в мире. В Лос-Анджелесе меня свели с одной цыпочкой, Клэр ее зовут – она накоротке со Стражем Душ и Охранником Переправы. Слыхали о таком?  
Мастер поморщился.  
\-- Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
\-- К тому, что он указал на Саннидейл! – победоносно воскликнул Спайк. - Лекарство находится здесь!  
\-- И как ты собираешься искать это лекарство? - спросила Дарла.  
\-- Ты хотя бы знаешь, что это такое? - полюбопытствовал Мастер. - Заклинание, зелье, портал?  
\-- Не знаю! - с досадой воскликнул Спайк. - Но я обязательно узнаю!  
Мастер подошел к нему вплотную и посмотрел ему в глаза. Спайк выдержал его взгляд.  
\-- Вы должны мне помочь, - тихо сказал он. - Друзилла - это семья. Она медленно угасает. Неужели вы позволите ей умереть?  
Мастер нахмурился.  
\-- Я люблю Дру, - сказал он. - Но если ничего нельзя поделать...  
\-- Можно, черт возьми! - взорвался Спайк. - Можно! Дайте мне людей, чтобы мы могли прочесать местные библиотеки! Дайте мне специалистов по заклинаниям! Найдите знахарей и лекарей, знатоков старинных текстов, специалистов по вампирским болезням...  
\-- Значит, так, Спайк, - отчеканил Мастер. - Я уже говорил тебе и сейчас повторяю в последний раз. Это мой город. Тебе здесь нечего делать. Если ты узнаешь, как можно излечить Дру и лекарство действительно окажется в Саннидейле - я найду его и отправлю тебе. Но никто здесь не будет плясать под твою дудку и воплощать в жизнь твои безумные планы. У нас на носу открытие Фабрики, нам не твоих идиотских затей. Убирайся - и чтобы твоей ноги не было в Саннидейле!  
Спайк изо всех сил ударил кулаком в стену.  
\-- Как я поеду? - пробормотал он. - Через час рассвет!  
\-- Можешь пробыть на фабрике до темноты. А потом - вон!

Глава 2  
День подходил к концу. Бурбон - тоже. Спайк с сожалением встряхнул бутылку и отправился на поиски новой порции. Поблуждав по коридорам Фабрики, он вышел в главный зал, превращенный в конвейерный цех по выработке свежей вампирской еды. Двое подручных Мастера возились вокруг агрегата, предназначенного для выкачивания крови.  
\-- Ребята, не нальете оголодавшему вампиру, которому предстоит далекое путешествие? - попросил Спайк.  
\-- Иди отсюда, Спайк, - сердито сказал подручный. - Мастер строго-настрого запретил тебя угощать.  
\-- Старый мерзавец, - проворчал Спайк. - Он у меня попляшет...  
Спайку всегда удавались импровизации. Вот и сейчас он и сам не знал, почему вдруг его руки выдернули пробку из бутылки и воткнули в какое-то отверстие агрегата, похожее на выхлопную трубу. Быстро осмотревшись, он убедился, что никто этого не заметил.  
\-- Скажи, приятель, - словно невзначай спросил он у подручного. - А эта штука на электричестве пашет?  
\-- Не, насос работает на обычном бензине, - отозвался тот. - Я предлагал Мастеру установить электродвигатель, но он боится электричества хуже святой воды. Вначале он вообще хотел, чтобы мы качали насосы вручную.  
\-- А чего ты от него ждал? - пренебрежительно обронил Спайк. - Старику уже седьмой век пошел... Ну, счастливо оставаться!  
Весело насвистывая, он вышел из конвейерного цеха. Осталось сделать еще одну маленькую гадость Мастеру - и можно будет уезжать со спокойной душой.  
\-- Ба, кого я вижу! - с издевательской радостью воскликнул Спайк, увидев закованного Ангела в клетке. - Это очередной выверт ваших садомазохистских игрищ втроем с Мастером и Дарлой?  
\-- Эээ... да, - невнятно пробормотал Ангел. - Боюсь, они забыли про меня в любовном пылу - Спайк, освободи меня, а то мне уже надоело сидеть здесь в одиночестве.  
Спайк подпер плечом стенку, засунул руки в карманы и склонил голову, откровенно любуясь зрелищем прикованного сира.   
\-- А как же твоя душа, Персик? - вкрадчиво осведомился он. - Душа не мешает тебе якшаться со злодеями и делить свою женщину со старым уродливым козлом?  
Ангел метнул на него взгляд, полный ненависти.  
\-- Зачем ты пришел, Спайк? Тебе не удастся унизить меня сильнее, чем я унижен сейчас.  
Спайк задумчиво усмехнулся.  
\-- Интересный вопрос. Зачем я пришел? Может быть, я действительно пришел тебя освободить. Может быть, я решил поиграть в команде хороших парней. Может быть, я хочу спасать щенков и переводить старушек через улицу.  
\-- Придурок, - устало выдохнул Ангел и отвернулся.  
\-- Сам придурок! Слушай, я серьезно. Дру больна. Лекарство где-то здесь, в Саннидейле, а этот старый идиот отказывается мне помогать. Я не могу поверить, что ему наплевать на семью. Какая-то дурацкая фабрика ему важнее!  
\-- Мастер хочет идти в ногу со временем, - невольно усмехнулся Ангел. - Конвейерный метод возник всего полвека назад - по его меркам это совсем недавно. Он чувствует себя новатором... Слушай, Спайк. Я не буду врать тебе, что знаю, где найти лекарство для Дру. Но обещаю тебе помочь, если ты меня выпустишь.  
Спайк скептически покачал головой.  
\-- Поклянись, что ты меня не распылишь.  
\-- Клянусь.  
\-- Поклянись, что будешь относиться ко мне с почтением и говорить "да, сэр", когда я к тебе обращаюсь.  
\-- Черт бы тебя побрал, Спайк!  
\-- Ладно, не кипятись. Пообещай хотя бы не слушать Барри Манилова в моем присутствии.  
\-- Обещаю, - вздохнул Ангел. - А ты воздержись от Ramones.  
Спайк изо всех сил ударил по замку подошвой башмака и небрежной походкой вошел в распахнувшуюся ему навстречу дверь.  
\-- Это Дарла тебя разукрасила? - спросил он, увидев ожоги на груди Ангела.  
\-- Нет, - простонал Ангел. - Это новая любимица Мастера... Уиллоу... достойная ученица...  
Спайк усмехнулся.  
\-- Талантливая девочка, - сказал он, снимая с Ангела наручники. - Вешалась на меня сегодня. Если бы не Дру...  
\-- Ах, ну да, я и забыл, что Дру - твоя судьба, - насмешливо сказал Ангел.  
\-- Да, судьба! - ощетинился Спайк. - На свете нет женщины прекраснее Дру.  
\-- Баффи, - прошептал Ангел. - Баффи Саммерс...  
Он смотрел мимо Спайка на девушку, которая стояла возле вывороченной с корнем двери.  
\-- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? - резко спросила она.  
\-- Я.. я ждал тебя здесь... Я должен был тебе помогать. Ты - моя судьба.  
Баффи Саммерс презрительно усмехнулась.  
\-- Это что, новый способ залезать девушке в штаны? Почему все говорят о моем приезде как о втором пришествии?  
\-- Персик любит преувеличивать, - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Он у нас главный борец и мученик. Мне лично плевать на твой приезд. И твой отъезд тоже.  
Баффи смерила его неприязненным взглядом.  
\-- Мне нужно найти Мастера.  
\-- Не советую тебе подходить к нему сегодня, Pet, - хихикнул Спайк. - Готов поспорить, что он будет очень зол после неудавшейся церемонии открытия его драгоценной фабрики...  
Он резко оборвал себя на полуслове.  
\-- Персик, я правильно тебя понял - эта твоя судьбоносная пташка из лагеря хороших парней? Мне не нужно свернуть ей шею, чтобы она не настучала Мастеру?  
\-- О чем? - нетерпеливо спросила Баффи.  
\-- Детка, я говорю не с тобой, а с моим сиром. Персик, ты объяснишь, наконец, кто эта цыпочка и что она здесь делает?  
\-- Баффи Саммерс - истребительница, - тихо сказал Ангел. - Власть Предержащие направили меня в Саннидейл, чтобы я помогал ей. Я ждал несколько лет...  
\-- Истребительница? - Спайк окинул Баффи раздевающим взглядом. - Черт возьми, давно я не встречался с истребительницей!  
\-- А я давно не встречалась с таким идиотом. Ты скажешь, наконец, почему церемония открытия будет неудачной?  
Спайк заговорщически подмигнул.  
\-- Потому что их дурацкий агрегат взорвется через пару минут после пуска.  
\-- А когда пуск?  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Надеюсь, после того, как мы свалим отсюда.  
\-- А почему агрегат взорвется? - допытывалась Баффи.  
Спайк закатил глаза.  
\-- Двигатель насоса работает на бензине, а я заткнул пробкой выхлопную трубу.  
\-- Зная тебя, Спайк, я уверен, что ты заткнул не ту трубу, - пробормотал Ангел.  
\-- Зная тебя, Персик, я уверен, что ты пойдешь проверять.  
\-- Конечно, нужно проверить! - сказал Ангел. - Если он не взорвется, Мастер убьет множество людей.  
\-- Ты с ума сошел! Ты еле стоишь на ногах! Хочешь снова за решетку?  
\-- Спайк...  
\-- Цепи и наручники так хорошо сочетаются с хмурствованием!  
\-- Спайк...  
\-- Может быть, пригласить к тебе Уиллоу для полноты картины?  
Баффи схватила Спайка за шиворот и припечатала к стенке.  
\-- Где находится агрегат?  
Спайк попытался высвободиться, но Баффи держала его стальной хваткой.  
\-- Кровавый ад, Истребительница! - воскликнул он. - Ну и манеры у тебя!  
\-- Мне не до манер, - огрызнулась она. - Время на исходе! Если ты...  
До них донесся грохот отдаленного взрыва, с полотка посыпалась пыль. Спайк победоносно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Иди на звук, Истребительница - не промахнешься.

Глава 3  
Это был один из худших дней в профессиональной карьере Наблюдателя Руперта Джайлза.  
Началось с появления нахальной и язвительной Корделии Чейз, которая заявила, что все несчастья в Саннидейле, видите ли, произошли из-за того, что в городе нет Истребительницы Баффи Саммерс. Вняв ее мольбам, Джайлз дозвонился до кливлендского филиала Совета Наблюдателей, выслушал все колкости в свой адрес, накопившие у Квентина Трэверса за последние три года, за что был вознагражден обещанием прислать Истребительницу в рекордно короткие сроки.  
Истребительница действительно появилась на пороге школы в тот же день, ближе к вечеру. Но вместо того, чтобы помочь ему решить загадку с параллельной вселенной, где, по словам Корделии, дела идут гораздо лучше, Баффи Саммерс отправилась на самоубийственную миссию на фабрику, оставив Джайлза наедине с любопытной и бесцеремонной Корделией.  
\-- А что вы делаете в Саннидейле, если Истребительница живет и работает в Кливленде?  
Джайлз посмотрел на Корделию с откровенной неприязнью.  
\-- Я попросил Совет направить меня в этот город, потому что ряд манускриптов указывает, что здесь произойдет... эээ... ряд важных событий.  
\-- В этой дыре? И что же здесь произойдет?  
Джайлз вздохнул. Вряд ли стоит говорить ей о загадочном "шаншу". Она ведь может спросить, что это такое, и тогда придется признаться, что у него нет ни малейшего представления, что сие может означать.  
\-- Ну... в одном пророчестве говорится, что в этом городе на рубеже тысячелетий произойдет встреча трех чемпионов, - сказал он, надеясь, что его слова звучат достаточно солидно.  
\-- Чемпионов? А по какому виду спорта?  
Джайлз не успел ответить. Дверь библиотеки открылась и на пороге появилась Баффи в сопровождении двух незнакомых мужчин.  
\-- Ребята, знакомьтесь, это Наблюдатель Руперт Джайлз, - сказала она, швыряя в угол арбалет. - Ну, как, Джайлз, вы нашли что-нибудь стоящее в ваших книжках?  
\-- Пока нет... - пробормотал Джайлз. - Баффи, а кто эти... ммм... джентльмены?  
\-- Ангел и Спайк - два самых безжалостных вампира в истории! - быстро ответила вместо нее Корделия. - По крайней мере, они были таковыми в моей вселенной.  
\-- Ты была в неправильной вселенной, - оборвала ее Баффи. - В нашем мире они сражаются против вампиров - не так ли, парни?  
Ангел закашлялся, а Спайк нагло засмеялся.  
\-- Мисс Альтернативная Вселенная совершенно права. По крайней мере, насчет меня. Я действительно самый безжалостный вампир в истории. Правда, Персик когда-то приписывал это гордое звание себе, но последние сто лет он сам не свой от скромности...  
\-- Заткнись, Спайк! - прорычал Ангел.  
\-- Я же говорю - он у нас стеснительный...  
Выставив перед собой незаряженный арбалет, Джайлз медленно отступал в угол, стараясь по возможности загородить Корделию.  
\-- Мы пришли помочь вам, - тихо сказал Ангел, стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы не напугать Наблюдателя еще сильнее.  
\-- Это ты пришел помочь им, - возразил Спайк. - Я пришел, чтобы вылечить Друзиллу.  
\-- Сначала мы должны помочь людям...  
\-- Плевал я на них! Ты у нас благородный герой, Бэтмен недоделанный - вот и работай на них за спасибо и тюбик геля для волос. А мне нужно найти лекарство для Дру!  
Джайлз растерянно наблюдал за их препирательствами.  
\-- Баффи, что происходит?  
Она закатила глаза.  
\-- Успокойтесь, Джайлз, они - союзники. У них зуб на Мастера, он их тоже достал. Вместе у нас больше шансов, чем поодиночке. А если они попытаются нас обмануть - я их распылю.  
\-- Но это беспрецедентный случай! Ты хоть понимаешь, на какой риск ты обрекаешь всех нас?  
\-- Не волнуйтесь, - небрежно обронила Баффи. - Если понадобится - сделаю их обоих.  
\-- О, готов поспорить, что тебе это понравится, детка, - не преминул вставить Спайк.  
Баффи метнула на него взгляд, исполненный презрения, и получила в ответ ухмылку с язычком на зубах.  
\-- Но чем конкретно они могут нам помочь? - сердито сказал Джайлз.  
Спайк плюхнулся в кресло, в котором только что сидел Джайлз, и закинул ноги на стол.  
\-- Я вхож к Мастеру, - объявил он. - Давно мечтал распылить мерзавца, только вот повода не было. А если он отдаст концы - вся его шайка-лейка разбежится. Дарла и Уиллоу тотчас же вцепятся друг другу в глотки, а остальные вообще не в счет.  
\-- Мастер терпеть тебя не может, - возразил Ангел. - Неужели ты думаешь, что он подпустит тебя ближе чем на пять шагов?  
\-- Зачем - "подпустит"? Он сам подойдет! Если я начну рассказывать ему, как удовлетворяет сексуальные аппетиты его разлюбезная Дарла...  
Ангел сжал руки в кулаки.  
\-- Можно подумать, ты что-то об этом знаешь!  
Спайк ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Ты меня просветишь, Персик, не правда ли? В интересах общего дела, так сказать. Готов поспорить, что старый козел бросится на меня, едва я начну говорить. А я его - колышком!  
\-- А как ты пронесешь к нему кол? - хмуро спросил Ангел. - Тебя же наверняка будут обыскивать.  
\-- В джинсах, - не моргнув глазом, заявил Спайк. - В мой прошлый приезд и Ксандер, и Уиллоу пытались запустить жадные ручонки ко мне в штаны, и они знают, какой огромный кол в них спрятан...  
\-- Неужели я обязан это выслушивать? - вздохнул Джайлз.  
\-- Можешь заткнуть уши, - сказал Спайк. - Вернее, не можешь, потому что сейчас я расскажу тебе, что мне нужно взамен. У тебя здесь роскошная библиотека. Мне нужна кое-какая информация.  
\-- Я не собираюсь помогать вампирам, - вскинулся Джайлз. - Мало ли что вы затеваете!  
\-- Да ничего я не затеваю! - с досадой сказал Спайк. - Мне нужно вылечить мою подружку.  
\-- Это правда, - добавил Ангел. - Спайк и планирование - две вещи несовместные. Я прослежу, чтобы он не натворил здесь ничего плохого.  
Джайлз смерил его холодным взглядом.  
\-- А кто проследит за тобой, Ангел?  
Корделия подняла руку.  
\-- Вообще-то... в нашей вселенной Ангел хороший. У него есть душа. У тебя здесь есть душа?  
Ангел кивнул, не поднимая глаз.  
\-- А это можно как-то проверить? - полюбопытствовала Корди. - Анализы какие-нибудь сделать? Или письменный тест устроить?  
Баффи бросила на нее сердитый взгляд.  
\-- Мастер держал Ангела в клетке и в цепях, а приспешники пытали его. Думаю, это достаточно убедительное доказательство.  
\-- Есть отличный способ отличить душевного Персика от бездушного, - заявил Спайк. - Душевный наш Персик всегда хмур и мрачен. Если вы увидите улыбку на его лице - значит, он потерял душу! Следи за ним внимательно, Наблюдатель! А мне, пожалуйста, найди в своей библиотеке либо компендиум Рюссельхайма...  
\-- ...единственный экземпляр - в штабе Совета Наблюдателей, - покачал головой Джайлз.  
\-- ... либо кодекс Ляфорга...   
\-- ... последний экземпляр утрачен около полувека назад.  
\-- ... либо, на худой конец, писания Дю Лака.  
Пока Джайлз искал книгу, а Баффи с Корделией перекусывали пиццей и делились впечатлениями об измерениях, в которых привыкли жить, Ангел занял стратегическую позицию у двери, чтобы не выпускать из виду Спайка, и теперь наблюдал за тем, как его Childe роется в столе Джайлза.  
\-- Где ты оставил Дру? - угрюмо спросил Ангел.  
\-- Ей понравился Лос-Анджелес, - рассеянно ответил Спайк, копаясь в ящиках. – Ее приютил эрцгерцог Себассис - милейшее создание, один из самых отъявленных мерзавцев, которых я когда-либо встречал… Дру напророчила, что его судьба будет тесно связана с судьбой вампиров клана Аурелиса. Он был тронут.  
\-- Вот как?  
\-- Правда, потом она поведала мне, что звезды рассказали ей о грядущей смерти Себассиса от руки Аурелианца. Слава Богу, у нее хватило мозгов не говорить об этом эрцгерцогу. Я клялся, что не собираюсь его убивать, но она только улыбалась и баюкала мисс Эдит. Ты же знаешь Дру.  
Ангел неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\-- Никогда не понимал, о чем она говорит... Что ты ищешь?   
\-- По-моему, у Наблюдателя где-то спрятана бутылка бренди. И он к ней прикладывается. Понемногу, но регулярно. Я бы испил из него самого - у него в крови достаточно градусов, чтобы опохмелиться - но его лучше не трогать, пока он не расшифрует ритуал Дю Лака.  
Ангел нахмурился.  
\-- Спайк, по-моему, мы договорились...  
\-- Не дергайся, я пошутил! Не буду я питаться этим старым костлявым книжным червем...  
Покашливание за его спиной возвестило о появлении Джайлза.  
\-- Я чрезвычайно тебе признателен, Спайк, - сардонически улыбнулся Наблюдатель. - Что касается бренди - я допил бутылку незадолго до вашего прихода, и в настоящее время мои запасы спиртного на нуле. И это не единственная проблема, с которой мы сегодня столкнулись.  
\-- Что еще не так?  
\-- Вот писания Дю Лака, - Джайлз показал вампирам пыльный манускрипт. - Текст ритуала зашифрован.  
Спайк скептически посмотрел на страницу, испещренную непонятными буквами и символами.  
\-- Ладно, верю тебе на слово, Наблюдатель. Сколько времени потребуется на расшифровку?  
\-- Я не уверен, что текст можно расшифровать без ключа, - неохотно сказал Джайлз. - Согласно преданию, ритуалы и заклинания Дю Лака способны породить невыразимое зло, поэтому все они написаны на архаическом латинском и зашифрованы крестом.  
\-- Крестом - это как "крестики-нолики"? - осведомилась Корделия, покончив с пиццей.  
\-- Боюсь, нет, - вздохнул Джайлз. - В древности иногда шифровали секретные записи с помощью предметов различной формы, с прорезями внутри. Читать нужно было только то, что видно в прорези. Иначе получалась бессмыслица.  
\-- Что мы и имеем, - кивнул Ангел.  
\-- Короче, от вас никакого толку! - объявил Спайк. - Персик, на фига я связался с тобой и твоей командой неудачников? Я, можно сказать, готов ради вас поступиться всеми своими принципами! Правда, у меня их нет, но это мелочи. И что же взамен? Ни бурбона, ни лекарства для Дру. Думаю, мне здесь нечего делать.  
Увидев, что Спайк направляется к двери, Ангел испытал сожаление пополам с облегчением. С одной стороны - Спайк действительно единственный из них, кто мог бы добраться до Мастера; с другой - с уходом Спайка жизнь станет неизмеримо легче и приятнее.  
Но, похоже, у Баффи было иное мнение на этот счет.  
\-- Куда это ты направился? - нахмурилась она.  
\-- Мне жаль тебя покидать, Luv, но меня ждет Друзилла, - объявил Спайк. - Моя черная принцесса соскучилась без меня, а я - без нее. Прощай, Истребительница! Пойдешь распылять старого козла - передай ему сердечный привет от Спайка. Думаю, он это оценит...  
Баффи встала в дверях и с вызовом посмотрела на Спайка.  
\-- Ты никуда не поедешь, пока Мастер не станет пылью.  
Спайк презрительно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Детка, не пытайся встать между мной и Дру...  
Закончить он не успел: Баффи коротко, резко ударила его под дых, и он сложился пополам.  
\-- Джайлз, ваша клетка запирается? - спросила она, кивнув в сторону зарешеченного помещения.  
Джайлз удивленно вскинул брови.  
\-- Баффи, это не клетка... это хранилище особо важных и ценных книг... Мне бы не хотелось...  
\-- Без разницы, - нетерпеливо оборвала его Баффи. - Пусть посидит там, пока не одумается.  
Ангел только покачал головой. Баффи швырнула Спайка за решетку, а Джайлз навесил на дверь огромный амбарный замок.  
\-- Подумай о том, как Дру страдает без тебя, - вкрадчиво сказала Баффи. - Ведь ты не хочешь заставлять ее ждать слишком долго? Поможешь нам уничтожить Мастера - и вернешься к своей принцессе... если она только не станет к этому времени эрцгерцогиней!  
Баффи мстительно хихикнула. Спайк зарычал и бросился на решетку с такой яростью, что дверь едва не слетела с петель. Джайлз начал лихорадочно заряжать арбалет, а Баффи на всякий случай достала кол.  
Ангел вздохнул. Вместо того, чтобы стать неизмеримо легче и приятнее, жизнь стала еще сложнее.  
\-- Спайк, уймись и не дергайся, - сказал Ангел. - Баффи, можно тебя на пару слов?  
Баффи возмущенно фыркнула, но все же последовала вслед за Ангелом в пустой коридор.  
\-- Ну? - нетерпеливо спросила она, когда они отошли подальше от двери.  
\-- Спайка бесполезно запирать в клетку. Я хорошо его знаю.  
\-- Откуда?  
\-- Я - его сир. Он - мой Childe.  
Баффи вопросительно изогнула бровь.  
\-- Childe означает "дитя". Я обратил Друзиллу, она обратила Спайка. Долгие годы мы путешествовали по миру вчетвером - Дарла, я, Спайк и Дру. За эти годы я несколько раз имел несчастье поссориться со Спайком. И я знаю: если он упрется - от него ничего не добьешься.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Простой план. Наливаешь в чайник святой воды. Расстегиваешь Спайку джинсы...   
Ангела передернуло.  
\-- Вряд ли после этого он сможет быть нам полезен, - пробормотал он. - Думаю, нам нужно найти иные методы убеждения.  
\-- Я вообще не понимаю, почему нянчимся с этим идиотом, когда мир в опасности, - воскликнула Баффи. - Это абсурд! Мне просто не верится, что мы помогаем ему лечить его чокнутую подружку!  
Ангел внимательно посмотрел на ее разгоряченное сердитое лицо.  
\-- Если бы я не знал, что сегодня ты увидела Спайка в первый раз, то решил бы, что ты ревнуешь.  
\-- Что?!!- Баффи взвилась чуть ли не до потолка. - Ревную? Одно твое дитятко к другому твоему дитятку? Или тебя - к обоим сразу?  
Душераздирающий вопль Джайлза избавил Ангела от необходимости отвечать на этот вопрос. Ворвавшись в библиотеку, они увидели, что Спайк стоит за решеткой с горящей зажигалкой в одной руке и книгой в другой, а Джайлз тем временем трясущимися руками пытается открыть замок. Баффи торопливо подскочила к Джайлзу и вырвала у него ключ.  
\-- Что здесь происходит? - спросила она.  
\-- Мерзавец собирается сжечь мои книги, - простонал Джайлз. - Это же "Каталог ключей и тайных символов"! Ему нет цены!  
\-- Неужели, Наблюдатель? - издевательски осведомился Спайк, раскрывая книгу наугад. - Готов поспорить, что в твоих драгоценных манускриптах написан бред сивой кобылы. Демон - это плохо, борьба с демонами - хорошо, и так далее.  
\-- Это практическое пособие, а не идеологический трактат, - с достоинством ответил Джайлз. - В нем описываются тайны и их разгадки...  
\-- А вот сейчас мы увидим, что это за тайны, - объявил Спайк, с треском вырывая из книги страницу. - Была тайна - и нет тайны!  
Он поджег пергамент, не обращая внимания на протесты Джайлза. Пламя медленно карабкалось вверх по плотному, пыльному листу...  
\-- Итак, какие же тайны уйдут во тьму веков? - весело осведомился Спайк. - Привидение замка Кривоклат, золото крестоносцев, шифр Дю Лака...  
Секунду он мучительно соображал, потом вскрикнул и, грязно ругаясь, начал тушить огонь голыми руками, прежде чем сообразил, что это гораздо удобнее делать подошвами башмаков.  
\-- Что там написано о шифре? - нетерпеливо спросил Джайлз. - Или ты успел сжечь то, что тебе нужнее всего?  
Спайк метнул на него яростный взгляд и поднял обуглившийся с краю лист.  
\-- Здесь написано... ага... писания Дю Лака и его приспешников можно расшифровать только с помощью креста Дю Лака. Крест находится в его гробнице, а гробница - на поле Успокоения при входе в Адскую пасть.  
\-- Поле Успокоения? - удивилась Баффи.  
\-- Думаю, имеется в виду кладбище Рестфилд, - сказал Джайлз. - Это недалеко отсюда.  
Спайк прищурился.  
\-- Здесь также написано, что писания Дю Лака расшифрует Наблюдатель, который умрет мучительной смертью, не дожив до конца тысячелетия и не узнав, что команда "Манчестер Юнайтед" победила в Лиге Чемпионов.  
\-- Ценю твой юмор, Спайк, но я болею за "Арсенал", - кротко ответил Джайлз. - В любом случае - спасибо за идею.  
\-- Какую идею? - подозрительно спросил Спайк.  
\-- Идею о том, что я должен обезопасить нас от тебя на будущее, - Джайлз достал несколько свечей и книгу. - К счастью, я знаю достаточно простое заклинание, которое лишит тебя возможности причинять вред людям. Ты по-прежнему сможешь сражаться с вампирами и поэтому тебе не составит труда распылить Мастера.  
\-- Ты не посмеешь, Наблюдатель... - пробормотал Спайк. - Ангел?! Ты позволишь этому мерзавцу лишить меня моей вампирской сущности?   
\-- Думаю, в данной ситуации это будет наилучшим выходом, - сказал Ангел. - Мне бы не хотелось распылять тебя, Спайк.  
\-- А мне бы хотелось! - заявила Баффи. - Джайлз, вы потом вернете ему вампирскую сущность, чтобы я могла его истребить?  
Спайк ощерился.  
\-- Истребительница, я истребил двух таких, как ты - но твоя нежная шейка станет самым ценным призом в моей коллекции.  
Не обращая больше на них внимания, Джайлз отвернулся к Ангелу.  
\-- Признаюсь честно - мне было бы спокойнее, если ты тоже подвергся этому заклинанию, - сказал он. - Но настаивать не буду. Кто-то должен контролировать этих двоих, иначе они просто сожрут друг друга с потрохами.  
Ангел кивнул.  
\-- И еще одно, - продолжал Джайлз. - Писания Дю Лака очень опасны, поэтому я расшифрую только текст ритуала, который вам нужен, а потом уничтожу книгу. Не пытайся мне воспрепятствовать.  
Ангел снова кивнул.  
\-- Баффи, Корди, - позвал Джайлз, - думаю, вам лучше ненадолго уйти в мой кабинет. Думаю, в ближайшие минуты Спайк скажет много слов, не предназначенных для нежных женских ушей...

Глава 4  
...Машинально отражая очередной удар одного из миньонов Мастера, Ангел думал, что было бы гораздо лучше, если бы он пошел в склеп Дю Лака в одиночку. Но Баффи не сиделось в библиотеке, а Спайк довел Джайлза до белого каления своими рассуждениями о стратегии "Манчестер Юнайтед" в последнем матче против "Арсенала". После того, как заклинание лишило Спайка возможности пытать Джайлза физически, он переключился на моральные пытки, и за несколько минут все присутствующие узнали о том, какую бездарную политику проводит "Арсенал" при селекции игроков и как безнадежна команда на европейской арене. Спайк восседал в джайлзовом кресле, водрузив ноги на стол, курил одну сигарету за другой и вещал, что лондонским мальчикам для битья суждено вылететь из чемпионата Англии в ближайшие дни, а бравых игроков с "Олд Траффорд" ждет тройная победа - в чемпионате, кубке Англии и - что, пожалуй, станет самым грандиозным событием сезона - в финале Лиги Чемпионов против мюнхенской Баварии. А пока "Ман Ю" будет идти от триумфа к триумфу, тренер "Арсенала" будет ломать голову над тем, как научить своих мартышек попадать не то что по воротам, а хотя бы по мячу - но эту неприятную и непосильную задачу Арсеналу предстоит решать во второй лиге!  
Видя, что Джайлз близок к апоплексическому удару, Ангел выдернул Спайка из кресла и предложил ему прошвырнуться на кладбище Рестфилд вдвоем. Баффи тотчас же заявила, что пойдет с ними. Вместо футбольной трепотни пришлось слушать, как Истребительница объясняет его непутевому Childe, какой он неудачник, и что на месте Друзиллы она бы давно его бросила, а Спайк в ответ обещает, что сделает ее шею своей чашей, как только Джайлз - этот жалкий фанат канониров! - сломается под ужасными футбольными пытками и вернет ему, Спайку, его славную вампирскую сущность.  
Ангел так и не понял, почему их путь на кладбище Рестфилд пролег мимо заведения Вилли. Скорее всего, потому что Спайк решил взять в кредит пару бутылок бурбона. После бурных событий минувших суток Ангел и сам бы не отказался от пары глотков - но, на беду, троицу заметили миньоны Мастера.  
Ангел сразу понял, какими неприятными последствиями чревата эта встреча: если Мастер узнает, что Спайк разгуливает по Саннидейлу в компании Ангела и Истребительницы, его и близко к Фабрике не подпустят.  
К счастью, Баффи мгновенно сориентировалась в ситуации.  
\-- Значит так, - шепнула она. - Их шестеро - нас трое. Мы испугались и побежали. Они побегут за нами. Уводим их на кладбище и там распыляем.  
\-- Что? - вскинулся Спайк. - Удирать от этих уродов?  
\-- Ты хочешь, чтобы они наябедничали Мастеру, с кем тебя видели?  
Спайк сердито зарычал, но все-таки подчинился. Сначала он попытался отступать лицом к противнику, чтобы казалось, будто он прикрывает отход своих партнеров, но, споткнувшись о камень, он разразился проклятиями и бросился вдогонку за Баффи и Ангелом.  
План Баффи сработал: миньоны Мастера бросились за ними, а все остальное было делом техники.  
...Очередной миньон Мастера рассыпался в прах. Баффи прислушалась к звукам ударов за склепом, где Спайк сражался то ли с двумя, то ли с тремя вампирами.  
\-- Может быть, помочь этому идиоту? А то распылят его - кто пойдет на Фабрику?  
Ангел улыбнулся.  
\-- Не волнуйся, он просто развлекается. При желании он бы уже давно их распылил - но ему нужно выплеснуть на кого-то свою злость. Пусть дерется - потом поспокойнее будет.  
Баффи хихикнула.  
\-- Везет же некоторым. А меня, наоборот, драки только заводят.  
Ангел недоуменно посмотрел на нее.  
\-- Куда заводят?  
Несколько секунд Баффи оценивающе рассматривала сексапильного вампира. Ангел засмущался под ее взором, опустил голову... и получил смачный поцелуй.  
\-- Вот сюда и заводят... - пробормотала Баффи, оторвавшись через полминуты от губ Ангела. - Каждый раз после хорошей драки мне хочется...  
Ангел не дал ей закончить фразу - он крепко обнял ее и снова прильнул к ее горячим, жадным губам. Баффи издала стон и напрыгнула на него, обволакивая собой, своим запахом, своим желанием.  
\-- Склеп... - задыхаясь, пробормотала она, не размыкая ног на талии Ангела. - Где-то здесь должна быть дверь...  
Склеп оказался обжитым. Какая-то живность в углу - то ли крысы, то ли мелкий демон - при виде странного зверя с двумя спинами пискнул и бросился в щель под саркофагом. Ангел осторожно положил Баффи на крышку саркофага и попытался раздеть, но едва он отпустил ее, она невнятно запротестовала и снова вцепилась в него. Ангел почувствовал, как она расстегивает на нем брюки, и желание вытеснило из головы все мысли - он растворился в Истребительнице, от которой остро и пряно пахло битвами, азартом, отчаянием и ненасытной жаждой жизни.  
...Помогать, защищать, всегда быть рядом, делить невзгоды и радости, думал Ангел, лежа рядом с довольной и расслабившейся Баффи, и осторожно убирая пряди волос с ее раскрасневшегося лица. Служить ей, поклоняться как божеству, отдаться целиком, без остатка, любить всей душой - не это ли самое высшее блаженство на свете, самое прекрасное, чистое незамутненное счас...  
Стук в дверь склепа прервал его мысли.  
\-- Эй, ребята, вы там как - уже или еще? - осведомился Спайк.  
Момент чистого незамутненного счастья был безвозвратно упущен. Ангел мысленно проклял Спайка всеми самыми страшными ирландскими проклятиями и начал натягивать штаны.  
\-- Вы нашли крест? - спросил Спайк, бесцеремонно входя в склеп.  
\-- Какой крест? - недоуменно спросила Баффи, застегивая молнию на джинсах. - У тебя последние мозги отшибло, Спайк? Крест спрятан в склепе ДюЛака...  
Спайк оскорбительно засмеялся.  
\-- Детка, а где, по-твоему, мы находимся? Или вы даже не заметили, куда вас занесло в бурном порыве страсти? А я-то решил, что вы совмещаете приятное с полезным!  
\-- Ты свинья, Спайк, - сердито сказала Баффи, спрыгивая с саркофага.  
Ангел отодвинул крышку гробницы и увидел большое серебряное распятие, усыпанное маленькими дырочками.  
\-- Думаю, это то, что нам нужно.  
\-- А ты уверен, что эти дырки - ключ к шифру? - с сомнением спросила Баффи.  
\-- Наблюдатель разберется, - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - А если это не тот крест - пусть сам приходит сюда и ищет, что ему нужно. И Истребительницу прихватит. Англичанам тоже иногда нужно потраха... Ауч!  
Баффи потерла костяшки пальцев.  
\-- Он всегда такой придурок? - спросила она Ангела.  
\-- Обычно - хуже, - кротко ответил тот.  
\-- Понятно. Наверное, это я так благотворно на него влияю.

Глава 5  
\-- Если это шутка, то весьма неудачная, - страдальчески морщась, пробормотал Джайлз.  
\-- Я совершенно серьезно говорю! - воскликнула Корделия. - В моей вселенной вы - наблюдатель Баффи.  
\-- И я до сих пор не сошел с ума? Сколько же времени я за ней наблюдаю?  
Корделия задумалась.  
\-- Она переехала в Саннидейл с матерью в начале 1997 года. Мы учимся в одном классе - я, Баффи, Уиллоу, Ксандер. Они не превратились в вампиров. И вообще, в городе довольно спокойно - по крайней мере, по сравнению со здешней ситуацией. Два года назад Ангел убил Дарлу, а Баффи убила Мастера.  
\-- Она его убила? - встрепенулся Джайлз. - Если можно, поподробнее.  
\-- Скинула его с крыши на большую острую деревяшку, - сообщила Корди. - Такая большая деревяшка даже у Спайка в штанах не уместится.  
Она задумалась.  
\-- Вообще-то, если ослабить ремень на джинсах... Что?  
Джайлз махнул рукой.  
\-- Постараюсь сделать вид, что совершенно не шокирован. Значит, в вашем мире не осталось никаких серьезных врагов?  
\-- Ну как же без врагов? - философски пожала плечами Корделия. - Сначала мы воевали со Спайком. Потом - с Ангелом.  
Джайлз снял очки, посмотрел на Корделию без очков и снова нацепил их на переносицу.  
\-- Я правильно тебя понял? В вашем мире Ангел и Спайк - враги?  
Корделия сделала неопределенный жест рукой.  
\-- У нас там все очень запутанно. То есть, Спайк, конечно - он везде Спайк. А с Ангелом все очень запутанно. Сначала он был хорошим. Потом переспал с Баффи и стал очень плохим.  
Джайлз забарабанил пальцами по столу.  
\-- Я вынужден задать неделикатный вопрос: эти два события как-то связаны?  
\-- Два события? - удивилась Корделия.  
\-- Да. Ты сказала, что Ангел... эээ... был близок с Баффи и затем стал плохим.  
\-- Ах, это! - воскликнула Корделия. - Ну конечно, связаны. Ангел лишился души. Ему нельзя быть счастливым. Как только - так сразу. Пока он тайно вздыхал по Баффи - душа оставалась прикленной к телу. А как только он получил то, чего желал...  
\-- О! Никогда в жизни не слыхал о такой необычной зависимости, - пробормотал шокированный Джайлз.  
\-- Это не зависимость, а цыганское проклятие, - объяснила Корделия. - Какие же дикие люди живут в вашей Европе! Я лично большей глупости просто представить не могу. Стоит хорошему парню переспать с любимой девушкой - и он превращается в зверя, пытает вас, убивает вашу возлюбленную...  
Корделия осеклась. Джайлз недоуменно посмотрел на нее.  
\-- Я не понял. У Баффи была возлюбленная? В вашей вселенной она бисексуалка?  
Корделия открыла и закрыла рот. Джайлз нахмурился.  
\-- Ты чего-то не договариваешь.  
\-- Забудьте, Джайлз.  
\-- Так, - он снял очки и начал их протирать. - Думаю, будет лучше, если ты расскажешь мне все.  
\-- Нет.  
\-- Корделия, сейчас не время для детских капризов. Думаю, ты достаточно взрослая девушка, чтобы понимать, в какой опасной ситуации мы находимся. Если тебя смущают разговоры о сексуальной ориентации...  
Корделия махнула рукой.  
\-- Джайлз, вы не поняли. Когда я сказала "вас", я имела в виду вас. Лично.  
Джайлз побледнел.  
\-- Ангел пытал меня? Он убил... кого он убил?  
\-- Нашу учительницу. Ее звали мисс Кэлендер. В вашей вселенной она есть?  
Джайлз покачал головой.  
\-- Не припоминаю. Возможно, она не приезжала сюда. Или...  
Корделия вздохнула.  
\-- ... или была убита до того, как вы успели с ней познакомиться.  
\-- Но в вашей вселенной ее убил Ангел?  
\-- И ее, и еще кучу народа - но у него тогда не было души, - уточнила Корделия. - Поэтому-то я и спросила Ангела, можно ли как-то проверить его на душевность. С душой он самый надежный парень в мире.  
\-- Но если он...эээ... будет близок с Баффи Саммерс...  
\-- Именно. Джайлз, их нужно об этом предупредить, - Корделия озабоченно сдвинула брови. - Но как? Нельзя же им сказать: "Ребята, не трахайтесь, потому что это может плохо кончиться!"  
\-- Да, как показывает школьная практика, подобные предупреждения приводят к прямо противоположным результатам, - согласился Джайлз.  
\-- А может быть, вы скажете ему, что секс вампиров с истребительницами приводит... ну, например, к самовозгоранию? - предложила Корделия. - Или, скажем, к сифилису. У вампиров бывает сифилис?  
Джайлз бросил на нее шокированный взгляд.  
\-- В известных Совету манускриптах нет никаких упоминаний о подобном феномене, - пробормотал он.  
\-- Ну вот! Если вашему Совету ничего не известно, вампиры тем более не в курсе. Вряд ли они имели возможность проверить на практике, что бывает после секса с истребительницей!  
Джайлз отвел глаза.  
\-- Ведь так? - уточнила Корделия.  
\-- Ну вообще-то... - Джайлз помялся. - Есть предположение... Только предположение! Теоретически противоположности притягиваются... Конечно, все гораздо сложнее, но...  
\-- Вы хотите сказать, что раньше были случаи, когда истребительницы трахались с вампирами? И вампиры знают, что от этого не бывает ни сифилиса, ни самовозгорания?  
\-- Ну, в общем...  
\-- Обидно, - резюмировала Корделия. - Согласитесь, идея была неплохая. Как же тогда их предупредить?  
\-- Предупредить о чем?  
В библиотеку вошел Ангел с рассеянной улыбкой на устах. Из коридора донеслись голоса Баффи и Спайка: "Истребительница, даже если я не смогу убить тебя сам, Дру свернет тебе шею и нацедит мне литровую пивную кружку твоей крови..." - "Ох, Спайк, как мне страшно! Еще секунда - и я потеряю сознание от страха! Упаду прямо к тебе на руки, подставлю под твои вампирские клыки мою нежную шейку..."  
\-- О Господи, они еще не убили друг друга! - вздохнула Корделия.  
Джайлз вздохнул, нацепил на нос очки и решительно подошел к Баффи, поигрывающей колом в непосредственной близости от груди Спайка.  
\-- Нам нужно поговорить, - сказал он ей. - Это очень важно. Важнее, чем твои препирательства с... с этим крашеным недоразумением...  
\-- Да неужели, Наблюдатель? - издевательски осведомился Спайк. - А по мнению Истребительницы, я - главная причина всех бед и несчастий, обрушившихся на человечество!  
Смерив его мрачным взглядом, Джайлз оттащил Баффи в сторону за книжные стеллажи.  
\-- Баффи, мне удалось выяснить некоторые... эээ... новые обстоятельства... Есть кое-что, чего ты не должна делать... Не то, чтобы я думал, что ты это сделаешь... но на всякий случай...  
Наверное, Джайлзу было бы легче, если бы Баффи смотрела куда-нибудь в сторону. Но каждый раз, поднимая глаза, он натыкался на ее недоуменный взгляд и терялся.  
\-- В общем... наверное, это неважно... совершенно невероятное стечение обстоятельств... - пробормотал он, наконец. - Извини.  
\-- В чем дело-то?  
\-- Нет-нет, ни в чем, просто я перестраховщик и старый дурак.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Как скажете.  
Пока Джайлз пытался понять, стоит ли расценивать ее слова как оскорбление, инициативу перехватила Корделия.  
\-- Баффи, у нас есть пять минут, пока Ангел принесет мне кофе...  
\-- С каких это пор он подносит тебе кофе? - изумилась Баффи.  
\-- Я потом научу тебя, как заставить мужчину делать все, что тебе нужно, - небрежно сказала Корделия. - А сейчас - о главном.  
\-- Ну?  
\-- Вам с Ангелом нельзя трахаться.  
\-- Корделия, - морщась, пробормотал Джайлз, - неужели нельзя было сказать об этом как-нибудь иначе?  
\-- Окей. Баффи, вам с Ангелом нельзя заниматься сексом.  
Джайлз вздохнул.  
\-- Я имел в виду – более деликатно.  
\-- Деликатно - это когда называешь себя старым дураком? - презрительно осведомилась Корделия. - Я - пас.  
Баффи поморгала.  
\-- Давай-ка по порядку. Сначала ты отправляешь Ангела за кофе. Потом говоришь, чтобы мы не траха... - она покосилась на Джайлза. - ...не занимались сексом. Что дальше? Хочешь сделать его своим личным ассистентом-тире-любовником?  
\-- Это слишком мелко! - раздраженно воскликнула Корделия. - Бери выше - я хочу целый гарем любовников-вампиров! Ангела, Спайка, Ксандера, да еще Уиллоу впридачу! У нее здесь такой лесбиянистый вид - любо-дорого смотреть! Хеллоу, Баффи - речь не обо мне, а о тебе!  
\-- А я-то здесь при чем?  
\-- Если он с тобой переспит - потеряет душу!  
\-- А?  
\-- Если Ангел переспит с тобой - он потеряет душу. Понятно?  
\-- Что за глупость!  
\-- В моей вселенной он лишил тебя девственности. А ты его за это лишила души. Оказывается, на него было наложено цыганское проклятье - его душа не в состоянии вынести полное, безграничное счастье.  
Баффи недоуменно нахмурилась.  
\-- И что? Он стал типа зомби?  
\-- Хуже. После того как ты его осчастливила по полной программе, он убил кучу народу, в потом попытался уничтожить мир. Тебе пришлось отправить его в ад.  
Воцарившуюся после слов Корделии мертвую тишину прервал издевательских смех Спайка.  
\-- Корди, ценю твою изобретательность! Даже я не смог бы придумать такого предлога, чтобы отдалить от Персика наиболее вероятного соперника... в смысле - соперницу! И объект охоты ты выбрала удачно - он у нас парень хоть куда. Но ты опоздала на поезд.  
\-- То есть?  
\-- То есть - они уже потрахались!  
Баффи презрительно фыркнула.  
\-- Можно подумать, ты нам свечку держал!  
\-- Вампирское обоняние, детка! - подмигнул Спайк. - Я вдохнул - и аж голова закружилась. Ну, думаю, Персик, наконец, дорвался! Лет эдак сто назад, когда я отымел мою первую истребительницу, он был ужасно недоволен. Я пообещал, что в следующий раз пропущу его вперед себя, но в следующий раз не получилось - его вообще с нами не было! Но зато в третий раз все прошло как по маслу!  
\-- Что прошло как по маслу? - весело улыбаясь, осведомился Ангел, входя в комнату с чашкой кофе. Он внимательно осмотрел сконфуженные лица Баффи и Джайлза, глумливую физиономию Спайка, побледневшую Корделию, и улыбка сошла с его лица. - Что случилось?  
\-- Ничего! - быстро воскликнула Корделия. - Ангел... а почему ты улыбаешься?  
Он пожал плечами и протянул ей кофе. Она поспешно отступила и встала за спиной Баффи.  
\-- Спайк говорил, что Ангел с душой никогда не улыбается, - трагическим шепотом сообщила Корделия Баффи.  
\-- Маленькая поправка: Ангел с душой улыбается только хорошего секса с Истребительницей! - невозмутимо сказал Спайк.  
\-- Почему мы должны тебе верить? - хмуро спросил Джайлз.  
\-- Только дурак не будет улыбаться после секса с Истребительницей.  
Баффи почувствовала, что краснеет, и для профилактики погрозила Спайку колом.  
\-- Подумаешь - Истребительница! - пренебрежительно сказала Корделия. - Умение истреблять вампиров вовсе не означает, что Истребительница хороша в постели. Джайлз, вы эксперт - скажите, что я права!  
Джайлз прокашлялся.  
\-- Мы уклоняемся от темы. Ангел... мне хотелось бы как-то убедиться в том, что у тебя есть душа.  
Ангел пожал плечами.  
\-- Вы до сих пор живы. Какие еще доказательства вам нужны?  
На лице Джайлза отразилось сомнение.  
\-- Я мог войти через черный ход, который открывается одним ударом ноги, - продолжал Ангел. - Я мог подойти сзади - вы сидели спиной к двери.  
\-- Я же говорю! - поддержал Спайк. - Будь он старым добрым Ангелусом, сейчас мы бы с ним на пару допивали Баффи. Тебя, Корди, оставили бы на черный день. А фанат бездарных пушкарей валялся бы мертвый среди своих пыльных книжек!  
\-- Почему это меня - на черный день? - обиделась Корделия. Подумав, она добавила. - Может быть, в вашей вселенной проклятие не действует? Здесь есть колдуны? А цыгане?  
\-- И колдуны, и цыгане, и секс с Истребительницей - все в нашей вселенной есть! - вздохнул Спайк. - А душонка у Персика как была, так и осталась.   
\-- Непонятно, - задумчиво сказал Джайлз.  
\-- Значит, это Истребительница подкачала! Недостаточно хорошо его осчастливи... - ауч!  
\-- Какая же ты свинья, Спайк! - Баффи выхватила кол. - Я не намерена больше терпеть твои мерзости!  
Ангел с трудом оттащил в сторону разбушевавшуюся Истребительницу.  
\-- Как он смеет?... - восклицала она. - Да что он понимает? Ангел, ты же не думаешь?... Тебе же было со мной хорошо?  
Ангел крепко обнял Баффи и осторожно изъял у нее кол.  
\-- Мне было очень хорошо.  
\-- Но все-таки не идеально хорошо? - уточнил Спайк.  
\-- Только потому что ты приперся не вовремя! Не мог, видите ли, подождать пару минут за дверью!  
\-- Кровавый ад! - мрачно процедил Спайк. - Значит, это я виноват в том, что у Персика до сих пор есть душонка?  
Джайлз мстительно улыбнулся  
\-- Думаю, мы все должны поблагодарить Спайка за его нетерпеливость. Если бы не ты не поспешил, Спайк, сейчас бы пировал на наших трупах. А теперь - за дело. Ангел, вы нашли крест?  
Вампир протянул ему серебряное распятие, завернутое в тряпку.  
\-- Отлично. Я займусь расшифровкой, а вы, пожалуйста, отправляйтесь на Фабрику и разберитесь с Мастером. Прямо сейчас, пока Спайк не переключился на футбольную тематику.

Глава 6  
План Спайка был не просто плохим, а очень плохим. Если честно, плана не было вообще. "Войдем на Фабрику, а там видно будет", - небрежно обронил он, останавливаясь у входа и засовывая кол за пояс.  
\-- Торчит, - хмуро сказала ему Баффи.  
Спайк ухмыльнулся.  
\-- У меня торчит все, что должно торчать!  
\-- Идиот, - процедила Истребительница. - Ты хотя бы футболку поверх набрось. Да не так... - она начала поправлять заткнутый за пояс Спайка кол.  
\-- Нравится меня ощупывать, а, Истребительница? Балдеешь?  
\-- Воображаю, как красиво это превратится в пыль.  
Ангел покашлял.  
\-- Может быть, отложите обмен любезностями на потом?  
Спайк пожал плечами и постучал в дверь. Едва Баффи и Ангел успели спрятаться за стоящие у входа ящики, как дверь открылась.  
\-- Привет, Рыжая, - беспечно сказал Спайк. - Как жизнь?  
\-- Ты еще здесь, Спайк? - подозрительно спросила Уиллоу. - По-моему, Мастер приказал тебе уехать?  
\-- Разве я мог уехать, не попрощавшись с тобой, детка? - медоточивым голосом сказал Спайк. - Кстати, твой новый готический стиль - просто класс. Ты не хотела бы перекраситься в брюнетку? Думаю, тебе пойдет.  
Уиллоу хихикнула.  
\-- Хочешь сделать из меня новую Дру?  
Спайк смерил ее оценивающим взглядом.  
\-- Хочу смотреть на вас обеих в постели... и, может быть, даже присоединиться в самый интересный момент. Как тебе эта идея?  
За ящиками Баффи шумно сглотнула и сжала кулаки.  
\-- Кто это там у тебя, Спайк? - нахмурилась Уиллоу.  
\-- Сюрприз! - весело сказал Спайк. - Ты не представляешь себе, какие замечательные новости я принес Мастеру!  
\-- Новости о том, что ты решил самораспылиться в его присутствии? - мрачно осведомился появившийся за спиной Уиллоу Ксандер. - Тебе же сказали на родном английском языке - проваливай отсюда, пока цел.  
\-- Я, конечно, могу и уйти, - спокойно сказал Спайк. - Но если Мастер узнает, какие новости вы от него скрыли, вам не поздоровится.  
\-- И какие же это новости?  
\-- Вот такие! - Спайк показал два больших пальца. - Во-первых, я за сутки смог добиться того, что не удалось Мастеру за два года. Я сделал так, что Ангелус снова с нами. Настоящий бездушный Ангелус вместо этого жалкого щенка Ангела! А во-вторых, мы с ним хотим подарить Мастеру самый ценный подарок на свете - натуральную живую Истребительницу!  
За ящиками Ангел только покачал головой. Конечно, Спайку всегда удавались импровизации - но как убедить миньонов Мастера, что это правда? Нужно хотя бы связать Баффи руки... Он посмотрел на Истребительницу. Судя по выражению ее лица, идея распылить Спайка теперь казалась ей слишком гуманной и милосердной.  
Ангел осмотрелся - ни веревки, ни проволоки. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Баффи, показав жестами, что должен ее связать, и беспомощно развел руками. Истребительница закатила глаза и начала снимать с него пояс. Ангел бросил на нее шокированный взор, прежде чем понял, что пояс послужит вместо веревки.  
\--... представляете - оказывается, Ангелу всего-навсего нужно было потрахаться с Истребительницей! - объяснял тем временем Спайк Ксандеру и Уиллоу. - Стоило ему вставить ей как следует - и душа отлетела! Просто как все гениальное!  
\-- Да ну? - недоверчиво сказал Ксандер. - И как же ты до этого додумался?  
\-- Н-ну... - замялся Спайк.  
Ангел понял, что его непутевое дитя не успело придумать ничего вразумительного на этот счет. Пора идти на выручку. Он кивнул Баффи, она кое-как изобразила на лице отчаяние пополам с ненавистью, и Ангел выскочил из-за ящиков, волоча за собой связанную Истребительницу.  
\-- Кончай трепаться! - крикнул он Спайку. - Мы пришли говорить с Мастером, а не с его лакеями!  
\-- Как скажешь, Ангелус, - отозвался Спайк. - Ты слышал его, Харрис. Веди нас к Мастеру - нужно порадовать старика.  
\-- Не спеши, - процедила Уиллоу. - Ксандер - обыщи их...  
Баффи с большим трудом сдержалась и не врезала миньону Мастера, когда он, гадко усмехаясь, ощупал ее с ног до головы. Она чувствовала, как напрягся Ангел во время досмотра - но он сохранил полную невозмутимость.  
Баффи с тревогой следила за процедурой обыска Спайка. Он ухмылялся, дразня Ксандера недвусмысленными движениями языка, а когда тот дошел до джинсов, Спайк притянул его к себе и начал откровенно лапать.  
\-- Вау, Харрис - это у тебя кол в штанах, или ты так рад меня видеть?  
Ксандер открыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука. Спайк смачно поцеловал его в губы.  
\-- Признайся, ты ведь этого очень хочешь, Харрис, - подмигнул он. - Жаль, что ты при исполнении. Мне тоже хотелось бы приласкать этот толстый длинный кол, спрятанный в своих джинсах.  
Ксандер сглотнул и облизал губы.  
\-- Завтра я свободен, - хрипло пробормотал он. - Можно пойти в "Бронзу".  
\-- А куда мы пойдем после "Бронзы", Харрис? - вкрадчиво спросил Спайк. - Рыжая любит втройнички?  
Баффи едва не задохнулась от возмущения.  
\-- Это отвратительно! - пробормотала она и получила звонкую пощечину от Уиллоу.  
\-- Заткнись, сучка! - прошипела вампирша. - Понимала бы чего!  
Пока они шли по коридору, Ангел тщетно пытался придумать, откуда Спайк мог узнать про цыганское проклятие. Прочитал в книге? Услышал пророчество Дру? Устроил Джайлзу допрос с пристрастием?  
Но пока они шли по коридору, Спайк успел сочинить свою версию.  
\-- Представляете - сижу я в баре Вилли, - начал он еще от двери в покои Мастера, - и вдруг подходят ко мне два демона, которых я помню еще по Нью-Йорку...  
\-- Какого дьявола ты здесь... - начал Мастер, но увидев Ангела со связанной Баффи, резко изменил тон. - Стой, где стоишь, и говори, только покороче.  
\-- Я и говорю, - охотно продолжил Спайк. - Встретил старых друзей, посидели, вспомнили былые дни. Рассказал я им об Ангеле и его мерзкой душонке. Один из них и говорит мне - знаешь, мол, что от этой болезни есть отличное лекарство? Неужто, говорю, можно так нажраться, что душонке станет противно в теле, и она уйдет в пожизненную самоволку? Нет, говорят, нажраться не поможет...  
Спайк выдержал драматическую паузу, во время которой Баффи с Ангелом осознали во всей полноте, что именно им предстоит выслушать в ближайшие минуты.  
\-- …А вот секс с Истребительницей - отличное средство! - радостно закончил Спайк. - Совмещает приятное с полезным, действует быстро и надежно, срабатывает с первой попытки.  
Ангел прокашлялся и важно покивал головой в знак того, что мол, именно так и есть.  
\-- Интересно, откуда об этом проведал твой приятель? - прищурилась Дарла.  
\-- А он... эээ... колдун-чернокнижник, - вывернулся Спайк. - У него есть замечательная книжка - "Душа и способы избавления от оной". Там описана уйма способов искоренения этой гадости. Для людей, например, самый надежный способ - работа палачом. Или продюсером на телевидении. Для демонов сложнее. Нужны мудреные заклятия и ритуалы. А для вампиров - только один способ: секс с Истребительницей.  
\-- Ты лжешь! - воскликнула Дарла. - Нет такой книги! Сто лет назад, пытаясь избавить Ангелуса от души, я перевернула вверх дном все библиотеки по оккультным наукам! И не нашла ничего похожего на книгу об избавлении от этой чумы!  
\-- Значит, плохо искала, детка, - подмигнул Спайк. - Или только делала вид, что искала.  
\-- Да как ты смеешь?... - прошипела Дарла.  
\-- Ой, только не надо изображать из себя воплощенный порок! У тебя всегда были мелочные помыслы - важнее всего для тебя было отдалить Ангелуса от нас с Дру. А когда у Персика появилась душа, мы вдруг стали для него слишком плохими. Отныне он всецело принадлежал тебе. Правда, от него пахло крысиной кровью и помойкой, но это же пустяки по сравнению с тем, что отныне твое дитя принадлежало тебе одной! Конечно, товар подпорченный, но зато не надо делиться! А сейчас, когда ты снова сошлась с повелителем Адской пасти, тебе тем более не нужен Ангелус. Тебе плевать на семью!  
\-- Спайк, перестань, - негромко сказал Ангел.  
\-- Что - перестань?! Ты нас бросил! Ты не имеешь права мне приказывать!  
\-- Он твой гранд-сир! - возмущенно воскликнула Дарла. - Ангелус - прикажи этому щенку заткнуться!  
\-- Спайк, - ледяным тоном произнес Ангел. - Мы не за этим сюда пришли.  
Баффи покосилась на Ангела. Лицо его было каменным, но в глазах читалось бешенство. Баффи поняла, что ей придется очень постараться, чтобы первой добраться до носа Спайка, когда это безобразие закончится...  
\-- Ладно, расслабьтесь, дорогие дедушка и прабабушка, я буду пай-мальчиком, - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Дарла, я беру назад свои слова. Конечно же, ты честно искала способ избавления Ангелуса от души. Просто мне больше повезло.  
\-- И что было дальше? - зловещим тоном осведомился Мастер. - Ты узнал, как излечить Ангелуса, но забыл сообщить об этом нам?  
Спайк презрительно засмеялся.  
\-- По-моему, наш текущий разговор - лучшее доказательство, что я поступил правильно. Представь, что я прихожу к тебе и говорю, что Персику нужно потрахаться с Истребительницей. Дарла, как водится, обвиняет меня во лжи, ты, естественно, принимаешь ее сторону, меня выгоняют с позором и бедняга Ангелус остается одушевленным на веки вечные.   
Ангел гулко сглотнул.  
\-- И даже если ты мне веришь, - продолжал меж тем Спайк, - как заставить Персика вставить Истребительнице, если он не захочет? Он даже когда захочет...  
\-- Спайк! - рявкнул Ангел и покосился на Ксандера и Уиллоу, которые по-прежнему стояли по бокам и не сводили с них глаз.  
\-- Ладно, проехали, - Спайк вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. - Короче, я разработал гениальный план.  
\-- Взломать камеру и похитить нашего пленника? - сердито спросила Дарла. - Тебе повезло, что рядом не было меня.  
\-- Риск - благородное дело! - гордо заявил Спайк. - Я узнал, что в наш город приехала Истребительница. Пошел к Персику и притворился, что я на его стороне. Предложил спасти его шкуру, если он поможет мне найти лекарство для Дру. Он, сами понимаете, начал пудрить мне мозги насчет помощи беспомощным, и я, сами понимаете, предложил работать на пару. А дальше все было, как я и предполагал: он записался в команду Истребительницы, и мне осталось только создать подходящую ситуацию. Кладбище, склеп, под ногами крысы пищат - аппетит Персику разжигают!  
\-- Спайк... - процедил Ангел.  
\-- Ладно-ладно, не дергайся. Короче, когда он ей... Дарла, не хочу наносить тебе моральную травму, но склеп ходил ходуном, а запах шел по всему кладбищу. А в тот момент как она его... в общем, я быстренько пришел на подмогу, и вдвоем мы с Ангелусом скрутили Истребительницу и привели к тебе.  
Мастер скептически покачал головой.  
\-- Я ему не верю! - заявила Дарла Мастеру. - Они наверняка задумали что-то против тебя. Они хотят, чтобы ты отвлекся на эту девчонку, а сами тем временем захватят власть на Фабрике!  
Мастер зловеще улыбнулся.  
\-- В ее словах есть резон. Почему вы привели сюда Истребительницу?  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- А вдруг у тебя тут другие одушевленные вампиры завелись - откуда я знаю? Можно избавить их от недуга в один прием! И вообще - давайте откроем клинику по лечению вампиров от душевности, тариф - дюжина девственниц за одну изгнанную душу...  
\-- Любой вампир, победивший Истребительницу, выпил бы ее досуха в мгновение ока, - обвиняющим тоном сказал Мастер.  
Спайк презрительно фыркнул.  
\-- Да я уже напился ими по самое горло, - он гордо похлопал себя по животу. - Не хочу хвастаться... впрочем, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? - я обожаю хвастаться! И ты прекрасно знаешь, что на моем счету две Истребительницы. Так вот, скажу тебе по секрету - ничего особенного. Жилистые костлявые сучки. Поверь специалисту - гастрономические достоинства истребительской крови сильно преувеличены. Это как буйволова кровь - в первый раз кажется запредельной экзотикой, во второй - так себе, а в третий - тьфу, да и только!  
Баффи решила, что все-таки доберется до Спайка первой. Ангела можно будет послать куда-нибудь с важной миссией - он вроде готов делать все, что она попросит. Конечно, если рядом нет этой выскочки Корделии...  
Тем временем Мастер поморгал, с трудом осмысливая заявление Спайка. Дарла скривила физиономию.  
\-- Ты всегда был мерзким хвастливым врунишкой, Спайк, но сегодня превзошел самого себя.  
Спайк довольно улыбнулся.  
\-- Сначала убей двух Истребительниц и поймай третью, Дарла, а потом обвиняй других в хвастовстве. Ты просто мне завидуешь. Ты всегда ревновала ко мне Ангелуса. И не только ко мне - ко всему, что движется. Только тебе можно гулять на стороне с такими гнусными типами как Бессмертный и Принц Лжи!  
\-- Принц Лжи? - вскинулся Ангел. - Ох, не зря я распылил этого мерзавца!  
\-- Принц Лжи? - еще более возмущенно воскликнул Мастер. - Ты посмела встречаться с этим проходимцем?  
\-- Принц Лжи? - ахнула Дарла. - Ты распылил Принца Лжи?  
\-- Новость полувековой давности, - ухмыльнулся Спайк.  
Дарла бросила на него взгляд, полный смятения, и выбежала из опочивальни.  
\-- Догоните и верните ее! - приказал Мастер Ксандеру и Уиллоу, и, когда они вышли, продолжал, - Ангелус - какую награду вы хотите за Истребительницу? Учтите - у меня сейчас мало наличных, но могу предложить участие в моем предприятии...  
Он осекся, увидев, как Ангел помогает Баффи освободить руки от ремня, а Спайк вынимает из-за пояса кол.  
\-- Никогда не хотел быть фабрикантом, - сказал Ангел. - А ты, Спайк?  
\-- Я тоже пас, - отозвался он. - Эх, был бы это бордель или, на худой конец, бар...  
Драка была короткой и жестокой. Мастер отчаянно сопротивлялся, но в конце концов Ангел и Спайк прижали его к стене, а Баффи всадила кол в его сердце.

Глава 7  
\-- Думаю, теперь здесь будет меньше ритуалов и больше веселья, - сказал Спайк, прихлебывая из фляжки бурбон. - Вилли! Я знаю, что у тебя есть еще запасы! Тащи сюда!  
Вилли-снитч осторожно поднес ему литровую бутылку бренди.  
\-- Это все, что у меня осталось... Надеюсь, ты честно заплатишь мне за спиртное, Спайк - ведь ты теперь играешь за хороших парней.  
\-- Во-первых, я уже заплатил тебе тем, что не сжег твое поганое заведение дотла. Во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что я играю за хороших парней?  
Вилли ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Да об этом уже весь Саннидейл знает! Не ты ли помог Истребительнице расправиться с Мастером?  
Спайк пренебрежительно поморщился.  
\-- Враг моего врага - мой друг. Старый козел заслужил смерти - почему бы не поспособствовать?  
\-- А что вообще произошло? - полюбопытствовал Вилли.  
\-- Старого козла мы грохнули, - с довольным видом сообщил Спайк. - Фабрику его дурацкую я спалил, людишки и вампиры разбежались. Самых резвых мы истребили...  
Дверь с треском распахнулась, и на пороге появилась Баффи.  
\-- Наконец-то я добралась до тебя, Спайк, - зловеще улыбаясь, сказала она. - Что ты вытворяешь? Мало того, что ты поджег фабрику и создал нам кучу проблем - теперь, вместо того, чтобы сражаться с миньонами Мастера, ты накачиваешься спиртным!  
Спайк сделал еще один глоток из фляжки.  
\-- Помилуй, Истребительница - я уже сутки ни в одном глазу! Это же бесчеловечно - лишить вампира возможности опохмелиться! Если бы не дружище Вилли - я бы подох от трезвости... или сделал бы что-то ужасное!  
\-- Так ты поэтому спалил фабрику?  
\-- Пошевели мозгами, Истребительница! Нас трое - миньонов Мастера десятки! Единственный способ победить - посеять панику в их рядах.  
\-- Ну, предположим. А какого черта ты, вместо того, чтобы помогать нам, поперся к Вилли?  
Спайк изобразил на физиономии оскорбленное достоинство.  
\-- Я занимался сбором разведданных! Вилли знает все и вся в Саннидейле, и я пришел, чтобы узнать, где находятся основные вампирские гнезда, помимо Фабрики!  
\-- И где же?  
\-- Ну... я как раз собирался его об этом спросить, когда твое появление сорвало мой тщательно продуманный план разговора. Теперь придется выбивать эти сведениями кулаками - и нет никакой гарантии, что этот скользкий тип нам не соврет!  
Вилли побледнел.  
\-- Не надо кулаков! - взвизгнул он. - Я все и так скажу! Братья Горч и их банда обычно тусуются в Бронзе.  
\-- Сколько их? - спросила Баффи.  
\-- Человек семь-восемь, в основном сопляки.  
\-- Отлично. Ты знаешь, где это? - обратилась она к Спайку. Тот, вздохнув, кивнул и последовал за ней.  
\-- Почему ты не взяла с собой своего ручного душевного вампира, Истребительница? - полюбопытствовал Спайк, выходя на улицу и закуривая. - Он так и горит желанием тебе услужить.  
\-- Ангел отправился разыскивать Дарлу, - сердито сказала Баффи. - Он, видите ли, должен разобраться с ней по-семейному. Кто такой этот Принц Лжи? Он действительно был принцем? И почему Ангела так волнует, с кем гуляла подружка Мастера?  
Спайк усмехнулся. Похоже, путь в Бронзу будет веселым.  
\-- Дарла - сир Ангелуса, - сказал он. - Ты знаешь, что такое "сир"?  
Баффи поморщилась.  
\-- Да, мистер Робсон объяснял мне...  
\-- Кто?  
\-- Мистер Робсон - мой Наблюдатель. Он сказал, что, когда вампир обращает других, он называется сир, а новообращенные - миньоны. Ангел почему-то называет их "детками"... Нет, не "детками", а... как это?..  
Она щелкнула пальцами.  
\-- "Дитя", - подсказал Спайк.  
\-- Точно.  
Спайк улыбнулся.  
\-- Плохо тебя учили, Истребительница - ой как плохо! "Миньон" и "дитя" - две большие разницы.  
Баффи вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
\-- Миньонов создают для дела. Из них сколачивают банды. А дитя - тот, кого сир принимает в свою семью.  
\-- То есть Дарла сделала Ангела своим сыночком?  
\-- Ангелуса, Истребительница. И не сыночком, а всем вместе: сыном, отцом, другом, любовником, учеником, исповедником и исповедуемым...  
Баффи фыркнула.  
\-- Ах, как трогательно! А потом, значит, он обратил твою подружку, а она обратила тебя...  
\-- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\-- Он сам мне сказал. И что же получается? Вы все скопом - дочери, сыновья, матери, отцы, друзья, любовники и все прочее?  
Спайк довольно засмеялся.  
\-- Ты уверена, что хочешь знать все подробности про своего обожаемого Ангела, Истребительница? Или поговорим о чем-нибудь более приятном? Например, об истребительском либидо? Судя по тому как быстро ты взнуздала Персика, обычные смертные тебя не удовлетворяют. Слишком слабы и неуклюжи, слишком быстро устают в постели...  
\-- Заткнись, Спайк.  
\-- Я, конечно, могу и заткнуться - но кто тогда просветит тебя? Твой мистер Робсон, чья профессия - пудрить мозги глупым девчонкам, которых он посылает на смерть? Или, может быть, старый алкоголик Джайлз, ковыряющийся в своих ветхих манускриптах?  
Баффи искоса посмотрела на Спайка - нахального, уверенного в себе, неотразимо брутального и сексапильного.  
\-- Ты действительно убил двух истребительниц? - нерешительно спросила она.  
\-- Действительно, Luv. Самые славные моменты моей не-жизни. Мою первую Истребительницу я убил сто лет назад - но до сих пор помню каждое мгновение нашей битвы. И незабываемый вкус ее крови - лекарства от всех вампирских болезней, самой сладкой, самой возбуждающей, самой опьяняющей жидкости в мире... Ауч!  
Он едва успел уклониться от второго удара - кулак Баффи просвистел в сантиметре от его уха.  
\-- Ах ты... За что?  
\-- Пока не забыла - ты свинья, Спайк! Как ты посмел сказать, что у меня невкусная кровь? И что я жилистая костлявая сучка?  
\-- Правда глаза колет, Истребительница? - обиженно воскликнул Спайк. - Посмотри на себя. Ты только что ударила меня, зная, что я не смогу тебе ответить. Кто ты после этого, если не сучка? А насчет жилистости и костлявости - когда ты в последний раз смотрела на себя в зеркало?  
Баффи смерила его гневным взглядом.  
\-- Девушка должна быть стройной и изящной, - процедила она. - А ты предпочитаешь жирных коров?  
\-- К чему крайности? Мне нравятся изящные куколки, вроде мисс Альтернативной Вселенной, но, согласись, у нее все-таки есть кое-какие симпатичные округлости...  
\-- Тебе нравится эта кривляка Корди? Да в ней нет ничего привлекательного!  
Спайк искоса глянул на рассерженную Истребительницу и с трудом сдержал смех.  
\-- Не притворяйся, Luv. Ты прекрасно видишь, как реагируют на нее мужчины. Наблюдатель подтягивает брюхо и старается обходиться без очков в ее присутствии. Я уж не говорю о Персике, который начинает суетиться и прыгать на задних лапках...  
Баффи невольно хихикнула. Спайк тоже улыбнулся.  
\-- Ты должна почаще смеяться, Истребительница. Мисс Альтернативная Вселенная напоминает им об иной жизни, в которой есть место веселью, смеху, любви. А когда ты в последний раз танцевала с красивым парнем и чувствовала, что твое сердце бьется сильнее обычного?  
Она снова пожала плечами.  
\-- А когда ты в последний раз радовалась тому, что живешь на свете?  
Баффи покачала головой.  
\-- Чему радоваться? Я все равно долго не проживу - рано или поздно меня убьет один из мерзавцев, подобных тебе.  
\-- Роковая ошибка, Luv. Истребительницу невозможно убить, пока ею не овладеет жажда смерти.  
\-- Жажда смерти? Что за чушь?  
\-- Брось, Истребительница, ты не так глупа, как притворяешься. Каждый день ты видишь смерть, купаешься в ней. Она входит в каждую клеточку твоего организма, и постепенно вторгается в твою душу. Ты начинаешь задаваться вопросом о том, как это будет. Ты представляешь свою смерть во всех деталях. Ты мысленно умираешь в каждой битве. Ты уже спрашиваешь себя, не лучше ли покончить с всем этим раз и навсегда? С ненавистными монстрами и надоедливыми Наблюдателями, со скучными людишками и осточертевшим священным долгом спасения человечества? Рано или поздно ты ответишь на этот вопрос положительно. И тогда у одного из вампиров, который окажется рядом, будет очень хороший день.  
Спайк посмотрел в широко раскрытые, испуганные глаза Истребительницы, и победно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Может быть, этим вампиром даже стану я .  
\-- Я ненавижу тебя.  
\-- Взаимно, Luv. Но пока Персик бегает за Дарлой, я - все, что у тебя есть.  
Баффи зло прищурилась.  
\-- А я - все, что есть в данный момент у тебя.  
\-- То есть?  
Истребительница выразительно показала глазами на группу вампиров, выходящих из-за угла.  
\-- Смерть предателю! - заорал один из них. - Спайк, ты перешел на сторону наших врагов, и ты за это поплатишься! И ты, и твоя хилая страхолюдная сучка!  
Спайк уже открыл было рот, но, глянув на Баффи, решил, что слова будут излишни. Взбешенная Истребительница молча достала из-за пояса два кола, один протянула ему. Спайк принял оружие с благодарственным поклоном, но драться не стал - просто отошел к стеночке и, держа на всякий случай кол наготове, стал смотреть, как Баффи расправляется с вампирами. Она дралась с упоением, раздавая тумаки и затрещины, расшвыривая вампиров как тряпичных кукол.  
\-- Мог бы и помочь! - сердито воскликнула Баффи, провожая взглядом последнего вампира, удирающего со всех ног. - Я, между прочим, твою задницу защищала!  
Спайк повертел кол в руках.  
\-- Я боялся тебе помешать, Luv... Но если ты настаиваешь...  
Неожиданно он взмахнул колом и точно, прицельно бросил его в подворотню, из которой раздался отчаянный вопль и появилось облачко пыли. В следующее мгновение Спайк бросился к Баффи, схватил ее в охапку и повалил на землю.  
\-- Идиот, - пробормотала Баффи. - Здесь же грязно! Как мне надоели сексуально озабоченные вампиры!  
\-- Не суди о других по себе, Истребительница, - простонал Спайк. - Кажется у этого мерзавца был отравленный клинок...  
Баффи нащупала кинжал, торчащий у него из плеча, и попыталась сформулировать извинение, которое не слишком сильно умалило бы ее достоинство. Но она так и не успела придумать подходящие слова, потому что услышала шаги за спиной. Пришлось скинуть с себя ругающегося Спайка, чтобы быстро вскочить на ноги.  
\-- Истребительница... - зловеще процедил здоровенный верзила в ковбойской шляпе. - Зря ты пришла в наш квартал...  
\-- Сейчас уйду обратно, вот только распылю тебя - и до свиданья. Чего я забыла в вашей дыре? - Баффи озабоченно осмотрелась в поисках кола. - Спайк, где мой кол? И кто этот урод?  
\-- Познакомьтесь - Лайл Горч, Баффи Саммерс, - простонал Спайк. - Лайл - что это за дрянь, которой ты смазал клинок? У меня все плечо онемело...  
Лайл Горч ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Экстракт корня гадючьей ягоды, - сообщил он. - Говорил я тебе, Спайк - не приезжай больше в наш город. Почему никто меня не слушается? Говорил я Пайку Бишопу - не лезь в ловушку Торнтона, а он, дурак, полез. Говорил я Тектору - не стой в подворотне, а он, дурак, стоял...  
Спайк хрипло засмеялся, пытаясь приподняться на локте.  
\-- Так, значит, в подворотне был твой братец Тектор? А я-то решил, что это большая жирная крыса. Впрочем, их легко было перепутать...  
Лайл Горч, зарычав от ярости, бросился на него. Баффи воспользовалась моментом, чтобы выдернуть кинжал из плеча Спайка и вонзить Лайлу в переносицу, а затем отшвырнуть обезумевшего от боли вампира на торчащий обломок деревянной доски.  
Осмотревшись, она увидела невдалеке открытую дверь и вывеску Bronze. Похоже, она только что расправилась с той самой бандой братьев Горч, которая, если верить Вилли, угнездилась в "Бронзе"... Баффи подхватила полубессознательного Спайка и поволокла его внутрь.  
В "Бронзе" было пусто. Баффи свалила Спайка на сценическое возвышение, не обращая внимания на его стоны, стащила с него плащ и футболку, осмотрела рану на плече.  
\-- Спайк, что такое гадючья ягода? Это опасно? - озабоченно спросила она.  
Спайк едва заметно пошевелил губами, но не смог произнести ни слова. Баффи нахмурилась.  
\-- Ты совсем не можешь говорить? Спайк? Ты же не собираешься умирать? В смысле - ты, конечно, и так мертвец, но... Спайк, как же мне тебя лечить?  
Она нашла за стойкой бара бутылку бурбона и попыталась влить его в ослабевшего вампира. Он никак не отреагировал.  
\-- Плохо дело, - пробормотала Баффи. - Если даже бурбон не действует - совсем хана... А ведь я недавно слышала о каком-то чудодейственном средстве...  
В голубых глазах Спайка промелькнула осмысленная искорка. Баффи с трудом оторвала глаза от его бицепсов, сжала виски кончиками пальцев и попыталась вспомнить, о чем они разговаривали, по дороге в "Бронзу". Жажда смерти... нет, не то... Жилистая костлявая сучка... обязательно нужно будет набить Спайку морду - только сначала придется его вылечить... Корди, вокруг которой все прыгают на задних лапках... опять не то... Самая опьяняющая жидкость и лекарство от всех вампирских болезней...  
\-- Моя кровь! - воскликнула Баффи. - Неужели придется поить этого паразита моей кровью?  
Вздохнув, она обтерла грязный палец об джинсы и засунула Спайку в рот.  
\-- Кусай, паразит...  
Никакой реакции. Подождав несколько секунд, Баффи швырнула на пол стакан, выбрала осколок поострее, уколола палец, и выдавив каплю крови, снова засунула его в рот вампира. Баффи ощутила приятное трепетание языка на коже, и заметила, что Спайк встрепенулся всем телом... но через несколько секунд он снова замер. Баффи осмотрела палец. Проклятый истребительский метаболизм - ранка затянулась за считанные секунды!  
\-- Придется открывать главный кран, - вздохнула Баффи. - Черт. А вдруг этот паразит присосется так, что не оторвешь?  
Она была готова поклясться, что на мгновение физиономию Спайка украсила глумливая ухмылка - но когда она всмотрелась пристальнее, в его глазах были только боль и отчаяние. Наверное, почудилось.  
\-- Значит так, - сказала она Спайку. - Жилистая костлявая сучка напоит тебя своей жилистой костлявой кровью - но, чур, пить только, пока я не скажу "хватит". По первому же сигналу ты оставляешь в покое мою шею и дальше выздоравливаешь своими силами. Не послушаешься - я тебе яйца оторву. А если меня не будет в живых - это сделает Ангел. Понял? По глазам твоим наглым вижу, что понял. Ладно, поехали...  
Она нащупала артерию на шее, осторожно проколола кожу осколком стекла и, приподняв Спайка, ткнула его носом в струйку крови. Мгновение он был неподвижен, потом аппетитно зачмокал и прильнул к источнику вожделенного нектара. Баффи почувствовала, как оживает его тело - сначала одна, потом другая рука Спайка скользнули по ее спине, лаская, гладя, прижимая к его обнаженным бицепсам, которые вдруг приятно завибрировали. Странный раскатистый звук прокатился по "Бронзе" - Баффи не сразу поняла, что Спайк мурлычет от удовольствия. Ну, конечно, если вампиры рычат, почему бы им не мурлыкать? Похоже, ее Наблюдатель рассказал ей о вампирах далеко не все... Ангел вроде бы не мурлыкал... или она так увлеклась, что не заметила? Или они мурлыкают только когда сосут кровь?  
Баффи вдруг поняла, что ее руки, действующие почему-то отдельно от разума, уже расстегнули штаны Спайка и теперь сражаются с молнией ее собственных джинсов. Спайк замурлыкал еще звонче, и она мельком подумала, что просто обязана пожить подольше хотя бы для того, чтобы побольше узнать об окружающем мире, который, оказывается, таит в себе много приятных сюрпризов. И Спайк, словно подслушав эти мысли, оторвался от ее шеи, плеснул на ранку бурбона, слизнул последние капельки крови, смешанные с алкоголем, а затем прильнул к ее губам, наполняя собой.

Глава 8  
\-- Почему ты решила меня спасти?  
\-- А почему ты перестал пить мою кровь, хотя я не приказывала тебе этого делать?  
\-- Я первый спросил.  
\-- Ну и что? Первый спросил - первый и ответь.  
Спайк озадаченно почесал в затылке.  
\-- Да уж, железная логика. Ладно, так и быть, отвечу. Я хорошо чувствую, когда мой ходячий завтрак, обед или ужин теряет способность говорить - и тем более приказывать.  
\-- По-твоему, я утратила контроль над ситуацией?  
Спайк с усмешкой осмотрел Истребительницу с ног до головы.  
\-- Luv, ты лежишь, прижавшись к вампиру, ослабевшая от потери крови... не говоря уже о том, что правая штанина твоих джинсов - на тебе, а левая зацепилась за раскуроченный усилитель.  
\-- Ты свинья, Спайк, но я не об этом. Почему ты оставил меня в живых?  
Он отвел глаза.  
\-- Не хитри, Спайк. Я же вижу - ты от меня что-то скрываешь. Почему ты не высосал меня досуха?  
Спайк нервно осмотрелся, схватил бутылку с бурбоном, влил в себя приличную порцию, набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и выпалил:  
\-- Наверное, потому что я в тебя влюбился.  
Баффи поморщилась.  
\-- Тебе бы все шуточки, Спайк.  
\-- Почему - шуточки? - удивился он.  
\-- Потому что вампиры не умеют любить.  
\-- Глупости!  
\-- Никакие не глупости. У вампиров нет души. А без души любить невозможно.  
\-- Это тебе тоже в Совете Наблюдателей вдолбили?  
\-- Да в гробу я видала Совет! - воскликнула Баффи. - У меня, между прочим, есть глаза и уши. Всего час назад ты флиртовал с миньонами Мастера и предлагал им заняться любовью втроем!  
Спайк хмыкнул.  
\-- Во-первых, я не флиртовал, а грязно приставал. Во-вторых, смею напомнить, что мне нужно было отвлечь Харриса и пронести кол в покои Мастера. Тебе известно такое слово - "конспирация"?  
\-- Ха! Только не говори мне, что при удобном случае ты бы не воспользовался возможностью ему вставить, как ты выражаешься.  
\-- О, я смотрю, ты уже выучила мои любимые словечки? Так держать, Истребительница! Из нас получилась бы отличная пара.  
\-- Мечтать не вредно.  
\-- Вот я и мечтаю. Если бы ты непредвзято смотрела на мир... если бы поверила, что вампиры способны чувствовать как люди...  
\-- А как же твоя черная принцесса? - перебила Баффи. - У вас вроде бы любовь до гроба? Или ты рассчитывал, что у нас будет шведская семья?  
Спайк слегка увял.  
\-- Ну, вообще-то Дру никогда не пускала нас с Ангелусом в постель одновременно, - проворчал он. - Но что взять с неудавшейся монахини?  
Баффи задохнулась от возмущения.  
\-- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не стал бы заниматься этим только потому что твоя Дру не одобрила бы? Ну и свинья же ты, Спайк! Я вообще не понимаю, зачем я тебя спасла - ведь ты нам больше не нужен!  
\-- Я задаю себе тот же самый вопрос! Почему я не высосал тебя досуха? Идиот!  
\-- Совершенно согласна с последним утверждением. Но ты не просто идиот, Спайк. Ты самый жалкий, никчемный неудачник во вселенной.  
\-- А ты... ты... - Спайк зло прищурился, выискивая оскорбление пообиднее, - ты самая большая воображала на свете! И прическа у тебя отвратительная! Косички уже сто лет как вышли из моды! И вообще - кто так одевается? Ты бы еще камуфляжную форму на себя напялила! Посмотри на мисс Альтернативную Вселенную...  
\-- Да хватит сравнивать меня с этой пижонкой Корделией! - взорвалась Баффи. - В конце концов, ты в меня влюбился, а не в нее!  
\-- Ага! Значит, ты признаешь, что я тебя влюбился?  
Баффи растерялась. Спайк подмигнул ей и придвинулся поближе, намереваясь возобновить любовные ласки.  
\-- Ты меня запутал, - сердито сказала она. - Я хотела сказать - ты ведь захотел заняться сексом со мной, а не с Корделией? Не так ли? А любовь здесь совершенно ни при чем.  
Спайк поскучнел.  
\-- Если бы речь шла только о сексе, я бы, наверное, предпочел ее. По крайней мере - теперь, когда я понял, что ты совершенно не умеешь заниматься сексом. Тебе, Истребительница, еще учиться и учиться.  
Баффи фыркнула.  
\-- Ты еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось.  
\-- Абсолютно не понравилось!  
\-- А почему тогда ты мурлыкал?  
\-- Я не мурлыкал! - оскорбился Спайк. - Я рычал!  
\-- Мурлыкал!  
\-- Рычал! Гррр!  
\-- Мурлыкал! Муррр...  
Сильно напрягшись, Спайк вампиризировался и рыкнул; но Баффи лизнула его в ухо, и вампирская физиономия соскользнула, обнажив смущенное человеческое лицо. Баффи хихикнула и попыталась оседлать Спайка.  
\-- Истребительница, ты хотя бы джинсы до конца сняла, - проворчал он.  
Совет оказался дельным. Как только Баффи сняла вторую штанину, стало гораздо удобнее.  
\-- Ну как - ты и теперь скажешь, что я не контролирую ситуацию? - с победной улыбкой осведомилась Баффи, склоняясь над Спайком.  
\-- Персик - а твое мнение?  
Баффи стремительно обернулась. В проеме входной двери стоял Ангел. Мгновение он созерцал парочку, потом круто развернулся и вышел. Пока Баффи пыталась сообразить, что ей делать в этой идиотской ситуации, Спайк рывком перевернул ее на спину и попытался раздвинуть ей ноги. Раздосадованная Истребительница отреагировала бурно: она лягнула его так, что он отлетел к стене, где валялись его шмотки.  
\-- Иди к черту, Спайк! Это все из-за тебя!  
\-- Ах, вот как? Может быть, ты скажешь, что тебе это не нравится?  
\-- Да, не нравится! Я не хочу быть разменной фигурой в ваших любовных разборках с Ангелом!  
\-- Ты, значит, полагаешь, что я соревнуюсь с Пуфом? Да он... Дру никогда не любила его! Она просто боялась его тяжелой руки.  
\-- Значит, дело в твоей чокнутой подружке... А я-то думала, что ты хочешь заставить его ревновать тебя ко мне... в смысле - меня к тебе...- Баффи осмотрелась. - Черт, где же мои... мои...  
\-- Перчатки? - Спайк вынул из кармана плаща розовые трусики в белый горошек и показал ей. Баффи вспыхнула.  
\-- Извращенец!  
Он только пожал плечами и снова убрал их в карман. Оставлять ему такой трофей - ни за что! Баффи подошла и требовательно протянула руку. Она совершенно точно знала, что подошла за трусиками. Сейчас она заберет их, оденется и с достоинством уйдет... Но вместо этого она почему-то снова оказалась в объятьях Спайка, и он целовал ее, прижимая к полу, а потом она почувствовала, что доски под ее лопатками слишком жесткие и неудобные, поэтому она снова уложила Спайка под себя (чтобы он не воображал) и не отпускала его очень долго. Пока не обессилела окончательно.  
\-- Я тебя ненавижу, - мечтательно пробормотала она, гладя Спайка по бицепсам.  
\-- А уж я-то тебя как ненавижу...  
\-- Охотно верю. Я никогда не забываю, что мы враги, Спайк.  
\-- С каких это пор враги воюют на одной стороне?  
\-- Сейчас ты вынужден быть на нашей стороне, потому что заклинание лишило тебя возможности причинять людям вред. Но ты же наверняка найдешь способ расколдовать себя. И тогда мне придется тебя распылить.  
\-- Тогда распыли меня прямо сейчас! - обиженно воскликнул Спайк. - Принести тебе твой обожаемый фаллический символ, чтобы ты могла его в меня воткнуть?  
Баффи не выдержала и засмеялась.  
\-- Ну почему ты такой... такой...  
\-- Какой?  
\-- Заноза в заднице - вот какой. Я еще ни разу не встречала такого вампира, как ты.  
\-- Спасибо за комплимент, Luv, я знаю, что мне нет равных, - Спайк игриво поцеловал Баффи в плечо. - Но почему ты считаешь, что я не могу быть твоим другом и союзником? Ведь ты готова записать в свою команду Персика.  
\-- Пер... Ангел - совсем другое дело. У него есть душа.  
\-- Ну и что? У всех преступников есть душа. И это не делает их хорошими людьми. А у многих демонов нет души - и это не мешает им быть мирными добродушными существами.  
\-- Не пытайся меня запутать, - сердито сказала Баффи. - Демоны остаются демонами, даже если они не нападают на людей.  
\-- Значит, даже если я буду тебе помогать, сражаться за тебя, рискуя жизнью, спасать детишек, старушек и щенков, я все равно буду тебя недостоин? Ты оцениваешь мужчин не по их поступкам, а по наличию у них неких причиндалов?  
Баффи поморщилась.  
\-- Душа - это не причиндалы. Это... это... Существо без души - это просто вещь.  
\-- Глупости! Ах, как бы я желал получить душу, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать тебе, что это ничего не меняет!  
Спайк еще не закончил говорить, а из кармана плаща, в котором лежал кулон демона мести, начало подниматься сияющее облачко. Мгновение - и перед ошеломленными Баффи и Спайком предстала женщина со страшным лицом-маской.  
\-- Желание исполнено! - провозгласила она.

Глава 9  
"Первым делом я набью Спайку физиономию. Потом побрызгаю на него святой водой. Потом переломаю ему все ребра. Потом нашлю на него порчу. Потом..."  
Ангел шагал по Кроуфорд-стрит, и встречные прохожие - что люди, что демоны - обходили его за десять шагов. Лицо вампира было темно от гнева, руки то и дело сжимались в кулаки.  
"Нет, сначала я все-таки брызну на него святой водой. Прямо в наглую ухмыляющуюся морду. Или - как там предлагалось в недавнем разговоре - из чайника прямо в штаны?"  
Даже в мыслях Ангел избегал называть Баффи по имени. Он был ужасно зол. Мало того, что половина вампиров успела улизнуть; мало того, что он потерял след Дарлы на пристани, и похоже, упустил ее надолго, если не навсегда; мало того, что Уиллоу и Ксандер тоже бесследно исчезли. Вдобавок ко всему он, как дурак, движимый заботой и тревогой об Истребительнице, отправился к ней на подмогу, а она, вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом...  
Ангел не помнил, сколько времени он бродил по улицам и кладбищам, распыляя подворачивавшихся под руку вампиров, но в конце концов ноги вывели его к зданию школы, и, поколебавшись, он решил вернуться в библиотеку. В крайнем случае, можно обойтись без святой воды, просто набить физиономию эту наглецу...  
Еще подходя к двери библиотеки, Ангел услышал возмущенный голос Корделии.  
\-- Теперь я понимаю, почему тебя называют истребительницей вампиров. Стоит вампиру с тобой познакомиться, и на него обрушиваются жуткие неприятности... Ой!  
\-- Девушки, я умоляю вас, - в голосе Джайлза звучали страдальческие нотки. - Насилие - не лучший метод решения проблем... по крайней мере, среди цивилизованных людей...  
Дверь распахнулась и навстречу Ангелу выскочила взъерошенная Корделия.  
\-- Слава Богу! - воскликнула она. - Я думала, она и тебя превратила в рыдающего идиота!  
\-- Что случилось?  
\-- Понятия не имею! Спайк хочет воткнуть в себя кол, Баффи на всех орет, Джайлз суетится. Я пыталась поговорить со Спайком, урезонить его - но эта психопатка едва не убила меня, едва я до него дотронулась. Я вообще не понимаю, что она здесь делает! Ее выписали сражаться с вампирами - вот пусть и сражается! А не доводит вампиров до истерики!  
Корделия возмущенно фыркнула и удалилась в соседний класс, который трудами Джайлза превратился в импровизированную гостиную. К удивлению Корделии, расчет, что Ангел последует за ней, не оправдался: обреченно вздохнув, он все-таки отправился в библиотеку. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза - его дитя, растрепанное и заплаканное, свернувшееся клубком на диванчике. Потом он заметил Баффи, пересчитывающую на столе колья, и Джайлза с едва початой бутылкой бурбона.  
\-- Джайлз, вы уверены, что это все колья, какие здесь есть? - Баффи деловито сгребла орудия своего труда в сумку. - И святую воду тоже давайте сюда, от греха подальше. И еще веревку.  
\-- А веревка зачем? - кротко полюбопытствовал Наблюдатель.  
\-- Связать этого идиота, чтобы он не пошел прогуляться на солнышко...  
При слове "солнышко" Спайк встрепенулся, вскочил с дивана и бросился к двери. Ангел встретил его мощным ударом в челюсть.  
\-- Я вас умоляю, - пробормотал Джайлз. - Насилие...  
\-- Я знаю, - отрезал Ангел, швыряя бесчувственного Спайка на диван. - Не лучший метод. Но и далеко не самый худший. Что здесь произошло?  
\-- Здесь - ничего, - с достоинством ответила Баффи.  
\-- А в "Бронзе"? Что произошло после того как я ушел?  
Джайлз внимательно осмотрел их обоих.  
\-- Я не понимаю, - пробормотал он. - Вы ничего не хотите мне сообщить?  
\-- Да нечего тут сообщать, - сердито сказала Баффи. - Спайк, видите ли, возжелал получить душу, чтобы доказать мне, что душа не имеет никакого значения. И тотчас же появляется какая-то кошмарная мымра и говорит - имей, мол, душу, и ни в чем себе не отказывай. У этого придурка начинают светиться глаза. Я бросаюсь на мымру с колом, но кол ее не берет. Пока я ищу что-нибудь потяжелее, она исчезает в луче света. А этот придурок начинает рыдать и рассказывать, какой он мерзавец и подлец. Я притаскиваю его сюда - он хватается за кол, а эта кривляка Корди начинает набиваться на роль жилетки, в которую можно поплакать... причем у этой жилетки такой вырез, что ее можно считать лифчиком с рукавами!  
Джайлз покачал головой.  
\-- Невероятно. Вампир, пожелавший получить душу - это беспрецедентный случай в истории.  
Ангел почувствовал укол ревности.  
\-- Я тоже получил душу, - обиженно сказал он.  
\-- Тебя прокляли душой, - раздался невнятный голос с дивана. - А я сам...  
\-- Ха! Можно подумать, ты этого хотел! Ты просто откусил кусок, который оказался больше, чем можно проглотить!  
\-- Да, откусил. Причем собственными зубами. Вот этими зубами, которыми я в следующий раз откушу тебе...  
Ангел торопливо утихомирил Спайка еще одним ударом - прямо в подставленные зубы.  
\-- Не бей его, - вступилась Баффи. - Ему же больно.  
Ангел зло оскалился.  
\-- Извини, забыл, что это твоя прерогатива. Но сейчас ему это полезно. Физическая боль отвлекает от душевной!  
\-- Но нельзя же все время его бить! - поддержал Баффи Джайлз. - Нужно придумать что-то более конструктивное...  
Ангел молча выдернул из его руки бутылку бурбона, подошел к Спайку, рывком привел его в сидячее положение.  
\-- Пей, - повелительным тоном сказал он. Уговаривать не пришлось: Спайк влил в себя всю бутылку одним махом.  
Джайлз наблюдал за этой процедурой, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
\-- Вот что значит отсутствие дыхания, - завистливо пробормотал он.  
\-- Ну как, полегче стало? - мрачно осведомился Ангел у Спайка.  
Спайк с размаху швырнул бутылку куда-то в сторону книжных шкафов, прислушался к звуку бьющегося стекла, полюбовался на расстроенную физиономию Джайзла и снова упал на диван.  
\-- А это действительно поможет? - с сомнением спросила Баффи.  
\-- Поможет, - кивнул Ангел. - Но не сразу.  
\-- Не сразу - это сколько?  
\-- Лет сто.  
\-- Что? - ахнула Баффи. - Он еще сто лет будет таким нюней?  
\-- Ну, может быть, поменьше.  
\-- А ты после получения души был таким же?  
Спайк пьяно хихикнул.  
\-- Персик измазал слюнями и соплями весь Балканский полуостров.  
\-- Полуостров? Большой?  
Джайлз вздохнул.  
\-- Баффи, давайте не будем отвлекаться на мелочи. Сейчас важно понять, что произошло. Что заставило тебя пойти на это... Спайк?  
Но тот только махнул рукой и накрыл физиономию подушкой.  
\-- Баффи?  
Она бесцельно вертела в руках кол.  
\-- Ты была в Бронзе, - продолжал Джайлз. - Ты должна помочь нам понять, что случилось...  
Баффи заметила, что бессознательно гладит кол кончиками пальцев, и торопливо бросила его на стол.  
\-- Предшествовало ли его желанию что-то необычное?  
\-- Джайлз, ради Бога... давайте не будем.  
\-- Прости, Баффи, но сейчас не время для детских обид. Я знаю, что вы со Спайком испытываете взаимную... ммм... неприязнь...  
\-- Заткнитесь, Джайлз! - рявкнул Ангел.  
Баффи густо покраснела, искоса посмотрела на Джайлза и отвела глаза.  
\-- О! - воскликнул шокированный Наблюдатель. - О! Прошу прощения. Я и подумать не мог... Мне казалось, что, наоборот, вы с Ангелом...  
Ангел издал звук, похожий на рычание, в его глазах мелькнули янтарные искры. Баффи с завистью посмотрела на Спайка, который демонстративно отвернулся к стенке и накрыл голову подушкой. Ей так хотелось последовать его примеру.  
В довершение ко всему в дверях появилась недовольная Корделия.  
\-- Ну что вы все разорались? Хотите, чтобы вашу историю услышали в Голливуде и срочно запустили в производство фильм "Интервью с сексуально озабоченными вампирами"?  
\-- Все было совершенно не так! - сердито сказала Баффи.  
\-- Как - так? - спросил Джайлз, усердно полируя очки.  
\-- Не так, как вам кажется. Это было... в общем, просто по необходимости.  
\-- Понятно, - кротко сказала Корди. - Как физзарядка.  
Баффи метнула на нее испепеляющий взгляд.  
\-- Пардон, аэробика, - поправилась она.  
\-- Я знала, что вы не поймете, - вздохнула Баффи. - Я, между прочим, спасала этого придурка.  
\-- Вообще-то это я тебя спасал, - пробормотал Спайк, оживляясь. - Ты, конечно, поняла в меру своей испорченности...  
\-- Заткнись, урод. Какие-то вампиры-недоноски напали на нас и начали говорить гадости. А потом один метнул нож и попал Спайку в плечо. Отравленный нож.  
\-- Отравленный? - недоверчиво спросил Джайлз.  
\-- Именно. Корень гадючьей ягоды.  
\-- Гадючьей ягоды? - удивился Ангел. - Значит, Спайк действительно тебя спасал?  
Баффи нахмурилась.  
\-- Не вижу связи.  
\-- Нож, отравленный гадючьей ягодой, могли метнуть только в человека, - объяснил Джайлз. - Вампирам гадючья ягода не опасна.  
\-- Как - не опасна? Он же не мог пошевельнуться! Или?... Спайк, так, значит, ты притворялся? - разъяренно воскликнула Баффи.  
\-- Он не притворялся, - устало сказал Ангел. - Гадючья ягода действительно парализует все мускулы, включая сердечные, поэтому для человека ее яд смертелен. Но поскольку у вампиров сердце не бьется, им это не опасно. Яд постепенно выветривается. Сутки-двое - и все проходит.  
\-- Но я ведь об этом не знала...  
Баффи оглянулась на Спайка. Он убрал с физиономии подушку и даже попытался принять вертикальное положение. Баффи увидела, как на его физиономии проступает ухмылочка.  
\-- Ты... Ты все знал!  
\-- А что я мог? Я был весь парализованный, с головы до ног... включая язык...  
\-- А потом? - мрачно осведомился Ангел.  
\-- Потом - увлекся... Ой, Персик, только не надо так на меня смотреть. Ты вон тоже увлекся - там, в склепе. И никто тебя в этом не обвиняет. Чуть что - сразу Спайк во всем виноват.

Глава 10  
Баффи сидела на ступеньках школы, смотрела в темноту и размышляла. Может быть, пешком дойти до автострады и проголосовать? Или все-таки дождаться утра, чтобы Джайлз довез ее хотя бы до Санта-Моники?   
Ужасно хотелось спать - но на единственном диване спал Спайк. Корделия, правда, попыталась спихнуть его на пол - мол, все равно он пьян в стельку, какая ему разница, где спать? Но Баффи и Ангел тотчас же встали на его защиту, причем Корделия, неизменно наглеющая в присутствии Ангела, позволила себе несколько ядовитых замечаний в адрес безымянных Истребительниц, которые одеваются как огородные пугала, строят из себя черт-те что и создают кучу проблем для безымянных душевных вампиров, а Баффи высказала пару шпилек в адрес неких модниц-бездельниц, которые умеют только спихивать с диванов бедных несчастных вампиров, переживающих ужасный душевный кризис. Ангел деликатно молчал - он только грустно сопел, заботливо укрывая Спайка плащом, показывая всем своим видом, что согласен с Баффи. А Джайлз пробормотал что-то о Спайке, футболе и о том, что это крашеное недоразумение лучше не трогать, потому что он, Джайлз, не вынесет еще одной дискуссии о стратегии Арсенала при селекции игроков.  
Баффи зевнула. Нет, в библиотеку она не вернется. Смотреть, как Джайлз расшифровывает дурацкий ритуал для Ангела, Ангел смотрит щенячьими глазами на Корделию, а Корделия вертит задницей перед Ангелом и Джайлзом одновременно - это выше ее сил. Она хотела попрощаться со Спайком, но он спал как убитый. В ответ на ее робкие попытки разбудить он лишь отмахнулся и, не открывая глаз, пробормотал "Персик, убери свои шаловливые ручонки" - и Баффи стоило большого труда удержаться и не врезать ему по носу. И теперь она сидела на ступеньках в одиночестве и повторяла себе, что миссия выполнена и ей нет абсолютно никакого дела до придурков-вампиров, которые сами не знают, чего хотят, алкаша, которого вот-вот выгонят из Совета Наблюдателей, и уж тем более - кривляки Корделии...  
Сзади послышались шаги, и на ступеньки рядом с ней присела - легка на помине - Корди собственной персоной.  
\-- Чего тебе? - спросила Баффи, не глядя на нее.  
\-- Ты наш ходячий лозунг "будь приветливей - и люди к тебе потянутся", - вздохнула Корделия. - Слушай, Баффи... Я хотела спросить, кто - Ангел или Спайк?..  
\-- Оба.  
\-- Оба? - удивилась Корди.  
\-- Оба идиоты.  
\-- А-а... Я не об этом. Я хотела спросить, кто из них тебе больше нравится.  
\-- А что?  
\-- Просто не хочу перебегать тебе дорогу. Потому что в мечтах, конечно, я тоже предпочитаю обоих сразу...  
\-- Ты серьезно? - изумилась Баффи. - Тогда вперед. Один ревнивый придурок и одна заноза в заднице. Имей обоих и ни в чем себе не отказывай. А я уезжаю из этого дурдома.  
\-- Как скажешь... - Корделия пожала плечами.  
Баффи покосилась на нее. В конце концов, они больше никогда не увидятся - можно задать ей пару вопросов, которые терзают ее уже целые сутки.  
\-- Скажи... а какая я в вашем измерении?  
Корделия смерила ее оценивающим взглядом.  
\-- У нас ты гораздо лучше одеваешься. И обуваешься. И причесываешься.  
\-- Да я совсем о другом! - с досадой воскликнула Баффи. - Расскажи, что я там делаю.  
\-- Учишься в моей школе.  
\-- И все?  
\-- Патрулируешь кладбища. Амурничаешь с Ангелом.  
\-- Амурничаю? Но нам же нельзя...  
\-- Нельзя. Но вы все равно ходите вокруг да около, вздыхаете и соревнуетесь за звание самого несчастного человека в Саннидейле.  
Баффи бросила на нее сердитый взгляд. Корделия пожала плечами.  
\-- Ты спросила - я ответила.  
\-- А Спайк? И эта его... черная принцесса?  
Корделия захихикала.  
\-- Они вдребезги разругались. И знаешь из-за кого? Из-за тебя!  
\-- Ха, ха, - мрачно сказала Баффи. - Придумай что-нибудь посмешнее.  
\-- Я совершенно серьезно, - Корделия задумалась. - Нет, сама я при этом не присутствовала. Но Джайлз - тамошний Джайлз! - рассказывал, что ты - тамошняя Баффи! - говорила ему об этом.  
Баффи презрительно фыркнула.  
\-- Ты наверняка что-то перепутала. Во-первых, откуда тамошняя Баффи может знать, что произошло между Спайком и его любовницей?  
\-- Ничего я не перепутала, - обиделась Корделия. - Тамошняя Баффи, между прочим, вступала со Спайком в альянс против Ангелуса! Не знаю, чего там еще между ними было, но в амурные дела друг друга они посвящены.  
\-- Ваша Баффи вместе со Спайком воевала против Ангела? – удивилась Истребительница.  
\-- Ангелуса. Когда вы с ним... ну... это...  
\-- Я поняла, - поспешно вставила Баффи.  
\-- Ну вот. После этого ему приспичило уничтожить мир.  
\-- Зачем?  
\-- Клинический вампирский случай. Все время думал о тебе, вот и свихнулся на сексуальной почве. Сделал кучу гадостей. Потом Уиллоу вернула ему душу, но ты отправила его в ад.  
\-- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Уиллоу? Правая рука Мастера?  
\-- В моей вселенной она моя одноклассница, - Корделия презрительно фыркнула. - Крутит шуры-муры с моим... с Ксандером. Эта парочка неразлучна во всех измерениях!  
\-- И Ксандер не ревнует ее к Ангелу?  
Корделия недоуменно воззрилась на Баффи.  
\-- С какой стати? Почему он должен ее ревновать?  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Ты говоришь, что она вернула ему душу. Разве все эти потери и возвращения душ происходят не во время секса?  
Корделия ядовито улыбнулась.  
\-- Не равняй всех по себе, Баффи. У нормальных женщин есть и другие способы, помимо секса. Уиллоу использовала сферу Тесулы и магические заклинания. И ничего, обошлось без категории NC-17. Правда, к тому времени, когда к Ангелу вернулась душа, он уже успел наломать дров, и тебе пришлось отправить его в ад. А Спайк, естественно, помог. Его кровью не пои - дай только сделать гадость Ангелу.  
Баффи смотрела на нее изумленными глазами.  
\-- Зачем отправлять Ангела в ад, если он снова стал хорошим?  
\-- Не "зачем", а "почему". Он открыл портал в адское измерение, а закрыть его можно только кровью человека, который его открыл. Вот ты и использовала Ангела в качестве затычки. Он проторчал там сто лет, а через несколько месяцев вернулся, и вы опять начали дружно страдать. Дуэтом, так сказать. А потом заявился Спайк и начал плакаться в жилетку, что Дру его бросила из-за того, что он тебе помог отправить Ангела в ад. А потом... потом было много чего нехорошего, и в результате я здесь.  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- В каком же уродском измерении ты жила! Не понимаю, как можно жить в таком кошмаре? Слава Богу, у нас все иначе, - она посмотрела на часы. - Интересно, долго еще Джайлз будет возиться с расшифровкой этого Дю-кого-то-там? Я надеялась, что он подбросит меня до Санта-Моники на своей развалюхе...  
\-- Да мы обойдемся и без расшифровки! - оживилась Корделия. - Я знаю, что Друзиллу нужно лечить кровью Ангела. Это же у нас лекарство от всех болезней и катастроф. Я не была уверена, стоит ли об этом говорить, но раз уж нужно, чтобы Джайлз тебя подвез...  
Баффи криво ухмыльнулась. Да, Корди не терпится побыстрее от нее избавиться.  
\-- Джайлз! - она вскочила и резво поскакала в библиотеку. - Джайлз, вы достаточно трезвы, чтобы сесть за руль?  
У Джайлза был озабоченный вид.  
\-- Спайк исчез, - сказал он. - Вышел из библиотеки покурить и не вернулся.  
\-- И что, это должно нас волновать? - сердито осведомилась Баффи. - Может быть, он пошел к Вилли за следующей порцией бурбона? Или уехал к своей чокнутой подружке? Или они с Ангелом уединились в укромном уголке и решают свои душевные проблемы при помощи секса? У них, похоже, большой опыт по этой части - за сто лет можно всю душевную Кама-Сутру освоить!  
Хлопнула задняя дверь, и из-за шкафов появился Ангел. В руках у него был плащ Спайка.  
\-- Я нашел это в школьной котельной, - сказал он, бросая плащ на диванчик. - Обыскал помещение - там есть ход в канализацию, проход зарешечен, но решетка сломана, причем совсем недавно. Думаю, Спайка похитили. Он был в таком состоянии, что мог и не заметить похитителей.  
\-- У него здесь так много поклонников? - хихикнула Баффи.  
\-- Я серьезно. Нужно очень постараться, чтобы разлучить Спайка с его драгоценным плащом.  
\-- Но кому может прийти в голову идея похитить крашеного душевного вампира? - удивилась Корделия.  
\-- Вот это нам и нужно понять, - озабоченно сказал Джайлз. - Если в этом замешаны миньоны Мастера, они могут замышлять что-то нехорошее. Баффи, твой отъезд придется отложить. Робсону я позвоню.  
\-- Вот спасибо, - голос Баффи сочился сарказмом. - А я-то думала, что отосплюсь в междугороднем автобусе. А мне, оказывается, суждено отсыпаться на продавленном диванчике под спайковым плащом.  
Отоспаться не удалось. Запах сигарет, бурбона и кожи, исходивший от плаща, будил в Баффи смутные желания чего-то страстного и бурного. Когда сон все-таки пришел, ей показалось, что она сомкнула глаза всего на мгновение. Ее разбудило чье-то прикосновение к волосам.  
\-- Ммм... Спайк...  
Ангел поспешно отдернул руку.  
\-- Баффи, проснись. Я приготовил тебе кофе. У нас небольшое совещание перед выходом.  
Через несколько минут Баффи сидела за письменным столом и внимала Джайлзу, тщетно пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\--...если верить кодексу Йеррелля, восстановление мастер-вампира возможно с помощью ритуала обратной небулизации, - говорил Джайлз. - Но для ритуала нужен хотя бы один участник, который находился близко к небулизированному объекту в момент изначальной небулизации. Конечно, надежность источника весьма относительна, ибо в прошлом Йеррелль имел тенденцию...  
Баффи застонала.  
\-- Джайлз, вы можете по-человечески объяснить, в чем дело?  
\-- Мы полагаем, что миньоны Мастера хотя его восстановить, - быстро сказал Ангел. - Для ритуала им нужна кровь того, кто был рядом с Мастером в момент распыления. Думаю, они забрали Спайка, чтобы использовать его в ритуале.  
\-- Только этого не хватало, - пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- И это еще не все, - вздохнул Джайлз. - Здесь написано, что восстановление Мастера в первый день рождественского поста может дать ему такую силу, что он сможет устроить конец света.  
\-- А когда у нас начинается рождественский пост? - осведомилась Корделия.  
\-- 30 ноября, - Джайлз принялся протирать очки. - То есть сегодня. Подождите, сейчас я посмотрю примечания...  
\-- Сегодня? - Баффи покачала головой. - И почему я не удивлена? С моим везением я постоянно влипаю в какие-то идиотские истории...  
\-- ... здесь написано, что ритуал должен проходить, пока солнце движется к зениту, - Джайлз пролистнул несколько страниц. - Интересно... связь орбит небесных светил и вихревых небулизированных потоков...  
\-- Джайлз, у нас мало времени, - нетерпеливо перебила Баффи. - Я правильно поняла, что ритуал должен состояться с момента восхода солнца до полудня?  
\-- Ммм... думаю, да.  
\-- Когда восход?  
Джайлз посмотрел на часы.  
\-- Думаю, уже скоро.  
\-- Через пятнадцать-двадцать минут, - поспешно сказал Ангел. - Я всегда чувствую приближение рассвета.  
\-- Значит, можно готовиться к концу света, - резюмировала Баффи. - За пятнадцать минут нам ни за что не найти место ритуала.  
Ангел помялся.  
\-- Я могу попробовать вывести нас... по запаху.  
Корделия сморщила носик.  
\-- Фу! Вампирское обоняние - это... это... фу!  
\-- В данном случае это "фу" может спасти наш мир, - сухо ответил Джайлз, открывая сундук с оружием. - Баффи, Ангел - берите колы побольше. Корделия - в твоей вселенной тебя научили пользоваться арбалетом?  
\-- Ну... общие принципы...  
\-- Отлично. В деталях разберешься на месте. Если, конечно, мы успеем остановить ритуал, и этот мир не провалится в тартарары.  
Через пять минут четверка спасителей вселенной пробиралась по коллекторным трубам. Под ногами пищали крысы. Баффи мельком подумала, что в такой вони вынюхать одного отдельно взятого вампира будет трудновато. Даже если этот вампир - Спайк. Когда Ангел остановился, она решила, что он потерял след.  
Но она ошибалась.  
\-- Они вернулись, - тихо сказал Ангел.  
\-- Кто - они?  
\-- Уиллоу с Ксандером. Они встретились здесь с миньонами, которые похитили Спайка, и пошли направо...  
\-- А что там?  
\-- Кажется, заброшенная церковь, - тихо сказал Джайлз.  
\-- Вампиры совсем обнаглели, - вздохнула Баффи.  
\-- Это не наглость, а трезвый расчет, - объяснил Джайлз. - При восстановлении в церкви вампир приобретает иммунитет ко всем церковным средствам борьбы с ним - кресту, святой воде. Поговаривают, что после этого его даже кол не берет.  
\-- То есть - он становится практически неуязвимым?  
\-- Думаю, солнечный свет для него по-прежнему смертелен... Кажется мы пришли.  
В конце тоннеля лестница вела наверх. Ангел осторожно открыл люк, четверка пробралась внутрь и спряталась за алтарем.  
\-- О черт! - пробормотал Джайлз.  
Перед алтарем лежал скелет Мастера. Прямо над ним был подвешен Спайк на огромном колесе, а Дарла рисовала крест у него на лбу.  
\-- От тебя воняет добродетелью, - отчитывала она младшего представителя клана Аурелиса. - Мерзость какая!  
\-- У каждого свои недостатки, Luv, - зло оскалился Спайк. - Помнится, тебя когда-то влекло к душевному Персику. И готов поспорить, что в Бессмертном тебя больше всего привлекало его запретное обаяние добродетели – наверняка ты сильно возбуждалась, когда он вещал о 150 годах, проведенных в буддистских монастырях. Я уж не говорю о Принце Лжи...  
\-- Не смей плохо говорить о моих мальчиках, - прошипела Дарла.  
\-- Твоих мальчиках? Охотно уступаю тебе двух старых козлов со сморщенными яйцами и скукоженными членами. Но Ангел никогда не был твоим мальчиком. Он был моим мальчиком.  
Баффи покосилась на Ангела, который старательно избегал встречаться с ней глазами.  
\-- Можешь ничего не объяснять, - великодушно разрешила она.  
\-- Спайк и с душой и без души - одинаковая задница! - процедил Ангел.  
Очевидно, Дарла подумала о том же самом, потому что в ее руках появился кол, и только появление Уиллоу предотвратило немедленное распыление.  
\-- Что ты делаешь? - она перехватила руку Дарлы. - Он же нарочно тебя дразнит! Он хочет испортить нам ритуал!  
Дарла смерила его разъяренным взглядом.  
\-- Спайк портит все, что попадается на его пути, - процедила она. - Но скоро это закончится. Пора начинать.  
Уиллоу, Ксандер и еще несколько вампиров встали в полукруг, раскрыли старинные рукописи и начали читать заклинание. Ангел осторожно тронул Баффи за плечо и показал глазами на проход за алтарем. Она поняла: они пойдут в обход и нападут на вампиров сзади. Слава Богу, времени предостаточно - вон у них какие толстые книжки, им бы до полудня успеть все прочитать...  
Но она ошиблась. Заклинание оказалось коротким. Когда четверка вышла вампирам в тыл, хоровое чтение уже завершилось, и Дарла полоснула кинжалом по груди Спайка.  
\-- Не-е-ет! - закричал Джайлз, бросаясь вперед.  
Но было уже поздно. Капли крови брызнули на скелет.  
Баффи набросилась на ближайшего вампира, почти автоматически вонзила кол ему в сердце и, уже не глядя, занялась следующим. Краем глаза она видела, как Ангел сошелся врукопашную с Дарлой.  
Тем временем Джайлз весьма проворно орудовал секирой, а Корделия отпугивала вампиров арбалетом с осиновыми стрелами. Она пыталась прицелиться в Ксандера, но перед ней все время мельтешили какие-то незнакомые рожи, и, принимая во внимание серьезность положения, ей приходилось распылять всех, кто подворачивался под руку.  
Корди уже почти взяла Ксандера на прицел - но Баффи, как водится, встряла и лишила ее возможности красиво отомстить за то, что он изменил ей в другой реальности.  
Истребительница метнула в Ксандера какую-то чашу на цепи, использовав ее как пращу. Она промахнулась, но зато попала в огромный орган за его спиной, в который было трудно не попасть. Корделия еще не успела прокомментировать удручающие способности Истребительницы в метании церковной утвари, а орган уже обрушился с ужасающим треском, погребая под собой Ксандера и Уиллоу. Остальные вампиры бросились наутек.  
Баффи перерезала ремни, которыми Спайк был привязан к колесу, и вампир свалился прямо в ее объятья.  
\-- Ты все-таки пришла, - прошептал он.  
Баффи шмыгнула носом и крепко обняла его.  
\-- Черт бы тебя побрал, Спайк!- пробормотала она. - Нельзя же напиваться до такой степени, чтобы не заметить ловушки! Я чуть с ума не сошла! Я тебя ненавижу!  
Спайк попытался что-то сказать в свое оправдание, но Баффи прильнула к его губам и слова отступили на второй план. И никто - ни Джайлз, неуклюже добивающий секирой вампира, имевшего несчастье оказаться у него на пути, ни Корделия, брезгливо отряхивающая с платья обычную и вампирскую пыль, ни Ангел, увлеченной поединком с Дарлой, ни уж тем более Баффи со Спайком - никто не заметил, что кости Мастера покрылись плотью, кожей, и, наконец, одеждой.  
Удар молнии потряс церковь. Оторвавшись от губ Спайка, Баффи увидела, как воскресший Мастер со зловещей улыбкой на устах встает и направляется к ней.  
\-- О, черт. Спайк, погоди минутку, нужно разделаться с этим уродом...  
Мастер расхохотался, воздел когтистые руки к небу и зарычал. Земля под ногами задрожала.  
\-- Наблюдатель, дай-ка сюда твою секиру, - сказал Спайк. - Старый козел заколебал своими банальными спецэффектами.  
Баффи и Спайк действовали на редкость слаженно: Истребительница набросилась на Мастера с колом, а Спайк синхронно нанес ему удар секирой по шее. Но и кол, и секира отскочили, не причинив Мастеру ни малейшего вреда.  
\-- Это все, на что вы способны? - зловеще осведомился глава клана Аурелиса. - В таком случае приготовьтесь отправиться в ад вместе со всем окружающим вас миром, ибо теперь я по-настоящему рассердился и готов...  
Он не успел договорить - Баффи бросилась на него, нанося град ударов руками и ногами.  
\-- Дверь! - крикнула она.  
Поняв ее намерения, Джайлз и Корделия проворно бросились к выходу и растворили тяжелую дубовую двустворчатую дверь. В глаза им ударил яркий солнечный свет. Джайлз огляделся, оценивая обстановку: Корделия воинственно размахивала незаряженным арбалетом, Ангел по-прежнему сражался врукопашную с Дарлой, а Баффи со Спайком теснили Мастера к выходу. Они уже почти вытолкнули его наружу - но возле двери Спайк остановился из-за солнечного света, а в одиночку у Баффи не хватало сил справиться с Мастером...  
\-- Да помогите же, кто-нибудь!  
Спайк грязно выругался, отступил на пару шагов и с разбегу напрыгнул на Мастера, выталкивая его на солнце.  
\-- Спайк!  
Баффи не успела ахнуть - а оба они уже превратились в пыль.

Глава 11  
Ну вот и все, отстраненно думал Ангел, сидя в библиотеке и прихлебывая бурбон из щербатого стакана. Клан Аурелиса, некогда могущественный и навевающий ужас на врагов, перестал существовать. Спайк... Мастер... Дарла, которую он распылил собственными руками... Правда, где-то в Лос-Анджелесе оставалась полубезумная Дру, но она наверняка скоро умрет - ведь до сих пор она была жива только потому что о ней заботился Спайк...  
Ангел запретил себе думать о Спайке и попытался представить себе, как Баффи садится в автобус, смотрит в окно и думает... О чем? После расправы с Мастером она пребывала во взвинченном состоянии, огрызалась на Корделию и Джайлза, а когда Ангел подошел к ней попрощаться, сердито заявила ему, что клан Аурелиса - урод на уроде и уродом погоняет. Ангел вздохнул. Истребительницу трудно было винить в субъективности: попытка Мастера разрушить мир явно стала для нее большим потрясением. Так или иначе, она рассеянно попрощалась с Корделией, чмокнула в щеку Ангела и уехала в Кливленд, попросив Джайлза не докладывать ее наблюдателю подробности ее отношений с Ангелом и Спайком.  
Джайлз, естественно, начал объяснять, что такой беспрецедентный случай, как обретение вампиром души после секса с Истребительницей, заслуживает особого места в анналах истории, и что благодаря этому инциденту имя Баффи останется в веках.  
Ее это почему-то совершенно не обрадовало. Более того, они пообещала, что доведет до конца начатую Спайком акцию по сожжению джайлзовой библиотеки, если он посмеет написать хоть слово о том, что произошло между ней и Спайком.  
Джайлз смирился и даже согласился отвезти Баффи до автобусной станции, а Ангел воспользовался его отсутствием, чтобы найти по запаху свежеприпасенную бутылку бурбона. Он предпочел бы ирландский виски, но не в его положении привередничать...  
Услышав шаги в коридоре, Ангел торопливо засунул бутылку за диван, влил в себя остатки бурбона, поставил стакан на стол и сделал вид, что имеет к нему никакого отношения.  
\-- Накачиваешься бурбоном в одиночестве? - насмешливо спросила Корделия.  
\-- Главный признак алкоголизма - отсутствие потребности в компании, - назидательно добавил Джайлз, следующий за ней по пятам.  
\-- Как вы догадались? - вяло удивился Ангел.  
Корделия фыркнула.  
\-- У меня, конечно, далеко не вампирское обоняние, но спиртным разит даже в коридоре... Ты переживаешь из-за Баффи? Или из-за Дарлы?  
Ангел молчал.  
\-- Только не говори, что это из-за Спайка.  
Ангел тяжело вздохнул.  
\-- Вы же терпеть не могли друг друга, - удивился Джайлз.  
Ангел проглотил комок в горле и закрыл глаза.  
\-- Что, серьезно? - удивилась Корделия, изучая его траурное лицо. - Ангел... прости... я и подумать не могла...  
Он слабо улыбнулся.  
\-- Не извиняйся, Корди. Это действительно трудно понять. Каждый раз, когда я видел Спайка, мне хотелось его распылить. Каждый раз, когда он исчезал, вместе с ним словно исчезала часть меня. Знаешь, это какая-то высшая несправедливость - именно сейчас, когда у него появилась душа... Когда мы могли бы, наконец, поговорить по душам, без грызни… Ах, как бы я желал, чтобы он вернулся и снова назвал меня Персиком...   
\-- Или недоделанным Бэтменом, - съязвила, не выдержав, Корделия. - Ангел, я тебе сочувствую, но Спайка не вернешь... Ой, что это?  
Из кармана плаща, который по-прежнему валялся на диване, полилось сияние, которое через несколько мгновений превратилось в женщину-демона.  
\-- Желание исполнено!  
\-- А ведь я тебя знаю! - ахнула Корделия. - Ты - Аня! Это ты зашвырнула меня в эту кошмарную вселенную! Ну конечно! Спайк забрал у меня твою побрякушку и спрятал в карман...  
На всякий случай Корделия схватила лежащий на столе крест и наставила на демона. Джайлз бросился к плащу.  
Но Аня оказалась проворнее.  
\-- Не смейте лапать мой рабочий инструмент грязными человеческими руками! - она надела кулон на шею и осмотрелась с брезгливым видом. - Ну и местечко! Сначала истребительница-нимфоманка тыкает в меня своим пыльным колом, теперь моя выскочка-одноклассница катит на меня бочки. А из-за чего? Только из-за того, что я исполнила ее желание?  
\-- Я хочу... нет, я *желаю* немедленно вернуться обратно! - крикнула сообразительная Корделия.  
\-- Тебе не угодишь... Ну да ладно. Желание исполнено.  
Ангел поморгал. Нет, ему это не мерещится. Корделия растворилась в воздухе, а вслед за ней исчезла и женщина, которую она назвала Аней. На всякий случай Ангел проверил полупустую бутылку бурбона за диваном. Вот так и начинается белая горячка...  
\-- Персик? Что это было?  
Ангел стремительно обернулся. На лестнице, привалившись спиной к перилам, сидел взъерошенный Спайк.  
\-- Старый козел распылился? - спросил он, морщась.  
Ангел молча кивнул. Язык его не слушался.  
\-- Баффи в порядке?  
Ангел снова кивнул.  
\-- А где она? И что случилось с мисс Альтернативной Вселенной? Только что вроде была здесь - и вдруг испарилась.  
\-- Баффи отправилась в Кливленд, - осторожно сказал Джайлз. - Корделия отправилась в свою вселенную... очевидно. А где был ты, Спайк?  
\-- Да нигде я не был! Прыгнул на старого козла, почувствовал, что рассыпаюсь на кусочки, потом открываю глаза - а я уже здесь. И голова раскалывается. Что произошло?  
\-- Ангел пожелал, чтобы ты вернулся, - объяснил Джайлз. - Он выразил желание в присутствии демона мести, персонифицированного в магическом кулоне, который ты, Спайк, забрал у Корделии после ее перемещения в наш мир. Этот кулон все время был у тебя, поэтому ранее, когда ты пожелал получить душу, демон исполнил твое желание.  
Спайк сжал ладонями виски.  
\-- Какой же я идиот! - простонал он. - Ох, как же мне плохо! Хуже, чем с перепоя! Не понимаю, как этот пижон Дракула ухитрялся самораспыляться и склеиваться обратно без головной боли! А тут еще душа...  
Обреченно вздохнув, Ангел протянул Спайку бутылку бурбона.  
\-- Попробуй - вдруг похмелье и распыление лечатся одинаково?  
Спайк посмотрел на него с благодарностью.  
\-- Знаешь, Персик, бывают минуты, когда я готов отдаться тебе в неприличной позе!  
Ангел услышал за спиной кашель Джайлза.  
\-- Знаете, за последние сутки я стал смотреть на вещи гораздо шире, - задумчиво сказал Наблюдатель. - Я бы не удивился, застав кого-нибудь из вас с Корделией. Даже в неприличной позе. Но два вампира одного пола...  
Ангел почувствовал, что готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Черт бы побрал Спайка с его новообретенной душевностью!  
\-- Это была алле... алле... гория, - с трудом выговорил Спайк, опорожнив бутылку.  
\-- Неужели? - сухо осведомился Джайлз.  
\-- Или метафора. Я их путаю. И вообще - что ты имеешь против?  
\-- И что вы собираетесь делать дальше?  
\-- Сначала зайдем в заведение Вилли, - быстро сказал Ангел, прежде чем Спайк успел раскрыть рот. - Потом поедем в Лос-Анджелес. Нужно лечить Друзиллу.  
\-- Давай побыстрее заканчивай перевод кодекса Дю Лака, Наблюдатель, - поддержал его Спайк. - Время не ждет!  
Джайлз развел руками.  
\-- Увы. Крест Дю Лака был в руках Корделии, когда она пожелала вернуться. Боюсь, она захватила его с собой в другое измерение. А без креста перевод невозможен.  
\-- Кровавый ад!!! - взорвался Спайк. - А ведь я мог высосать мисс Альтернативную Вселенную досуха еще до того как забрал у нее эту дурацкую побрякушку! А теперь, из-за чертовой души я даже думать об этом не могу!  
\-- Спайк шутит, - торопливо уверил Ангел.  
\-- Шучу, - согласился Спайк. - Думать - могу. Очень даже могу.  
Джайлз усмехнулся.  
\-- Я попробую связаться с коллегами по Совету, - сказал он. - Как я уже говорил, в библиотеке Совета в Кливленде есть компендиум Рюссельхайма...  
При слове "Кливленд" Спайк встрепенулся и просиял.  
\-- Едем за компендиумом, - заявил он, надевая плащ. - Наблюдатель, ты с нами?  
Джайлз вздрогнул.  
\-- Боюсь, это невозможно. Я приехал сюда, чтобы зафиксировать осуществление одного древнего пророчества. В этом городе на рубеже тысячелетий должна произойти встреча трех чемпионов, и я обязан стать свидетелем этого уникального события. Но клянусь - я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам. Как только наведу справки, сразу же с вами свяжусь. Как мне найти вас в Лос-Анджелесе?  
\-- Лос-Анджелес временно откладывается, - заявил Спайк. - Ближайший пункт назначения...  
\-- Заведение Вилли, - быстро вставил Ангел.  
\-- Какой к черту Вилли? Ах, Вилли? Да, конечно. Вилли. Но потом - в Кливленд! И не говори, что тебе не по пути!  
\-- А я и не говорю...  
Скрестив руки на груди, Джайлз смотрел на них с плохо скрываемой иронией.  
\-- Приятного пути, господа душевные вампиры, - сказал он. - Я позвоню и предупрежу Трэверса, чтобы его люди ненароком вас не распылили.  
Спайк послал ему воздушный поцелуй.  
\-- Спасибо, Наблюдатель. И попомни мое слово - "Арсенал" вылетит из первой лиги после первого же матча...  
Ангел буквально вытолкал его из библиотеки.  
\-- Кстати, Спайк, - спросил он, когда они очутились в коридоре, - откуда ты знаешь, что Дарла встречалась с Принцем Лжи?  
\-- Я не знал. Я просто предположил. С учетом ее аппетитов вероятность была довольно высока.  
По дороге к Вилли на языке Ангела вертелся следующий вопрос - откуда Спайк знает о сексуальных аппетитах Дарлы. Но он решил отложить выяснение до первой порции хорошего ирландского виски.

The end

P.S. А тем временем в церкви Уиллоу выбралась из-под развалин, держа на руках бесчувственного Ксандера.  
\-- Не волнуйся, малыш, - проворковала она, мстительно улыбаясь. - Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты снова стал сильным. Как я.


End file.
